Naruto Truth or Dare
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Naruto and the entire Rookie 9 are bored...so they play truth or dare and make each other admit and do the most outrageous and hilarious things ever!
1. Chapter 1 Lee's dirty mind

**This involves all the Konoha genin in a hilarious and outrageous game of Truth or Dare…not one of my best fics, but yeah…wrote it at 11:00 at night, so I rushed it. I was bored and Chi was on some shady website. My mother does not keep track of us at all…-**

**No sand Nin in this fic though. Sorry…**

Truth or Dare

Team Kakashi, Team Gai, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai were bored out of their minds on this windy, thundering night. They had just finished a mission together and they decided to hang out at Neji's mansion.

"Want to play cards?" Sakura suggested.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Too sissy." Ino said.

"Too hard." Naruto whimpered.

Tenten sat up from her lying position. "Want to play hangman?"

"No." Neji said, flatly.

"Bark!" Akamaru barked. (well, he is a dog…)

"Forget it." Kiba said. He put Akamaru on his head and everyone sighed a bored, totally out of your mind sigh. Even Lee, who's usually hyper active throughout the day, was pooped.

"Then what should we do?" Chouji asked, plummeting through old CD's and some magazines. Shikamaru skimmed through a couple and tossed them aside. "Man, Hinata…you have Teen Popularity magazines?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-no…they're…Neji-ni-san's…" Hinata stuttered. Everyone turned to look at Neji, who smiled innocently.

But Shikamaru came across a pretty interesting article. "Hey, listen to this…"

Everyone gathered.

"Top 5 things to do when you're bored…" Shikamaru started.

Everyone squealed (Or just the girls) and they all edged into to see the article. Shikamaru shoved them aside. "Give the man some space." He said coolly.

"Number 5, Hangman…" Shikamaru said… (No comment)

"Number 4, Grooming…" he read on. The boys flinched and the girls squealed some more. Well, excluding Hinata…

"Number 3, Lip gloss comparing…" Shikamaru said, softly. "Man this thing is dope."

"Read on!" Sakura urged. The others nodded and Shikamaru sighed.

"Number 2, porn…" he read, pissed off at the lame magazine, which apparently, Neji subscribes to…

"And Number 1…" Shikamaru paused.

"Yea?" Everyone asked in unison.

"…truth or dare…" Shikamaru finished. For a while, everyone stared at each other considering this comment.

Neji broke the silence first. "Phtt…that's stupid." He said, crossing his arms.

"I think its genius." Tenten, Lee and several others said, immediately.

"Yes, I agree, let's play." Neji said, at once, trying to fit into the clique.

(5 minutes later)

Everyone gathered around and decided to take turns making up a truth or dare for each other. They sat in a counterclockwise circle and the single light of the flashlight shone in the middle.

"Ok. Who's first?" Sasuke asked, pissed. He never agreed to this idea, but hey…who's to argue when you've got nothing better to do?

Lee raised a hand, nervous.

"Truth or dare?" Naruto asked. Everyone grinned.

Lee paused but said, "Truth."

Everyone started to think of a question to ask. And suddenly, Kiba arose from his seat and pointed a finger proudly. "I'VE GOT IT!"

Everyone looked at him. "YEA?" they asked eager for an amazing, totally breathtaking question for Lee. Lee bit his fingernails.

"Do you like cheese?" Kiba asked him.

…

Sakura and Ino bonked him on the head. "BE SERIOUS!"

Akamaru barked.

Kiba rubbed his head. "Ow."

Everyone started to think again…and pretty soon, Neji thought of a perfect question. He rubbed his hands together evilly.

Lee gulped

"Do you have any nasty or dirty thoughts about Tenten, ever?" Neji asked. Tenten looked horrified while everyone yelped and whistled at this hot question. Lee gulped, face red as tomato.

"Do you?" Shino asked, eagerly. (Yes, that's hard to imagine)

"…" Lee said.

"Well?" Chouji asked.

"well…" Lee began.

"Give us a concise answer." Ino said.

"…" Tenten said, staying out of this.

"Yes." Lee said, getting this off is chest. Everyone squealed while Tenten nearly fainted. _Note to self: never be in an empty room with Lee…_

"Do tell!" Naruto urged him.

Lee gulped and began slowly. "Well, I sometimes imagine giving her a sponge bath completely naked together in an empty street, while it's raining." Lee described in rich detail.

Ino and Sakura gasped.

Naruto and Sasuke chuckled.

Kiba whooped.

Hinata blushed and giggled.

Tenten died. (No, not really)

Neji whistled and pulled Tenten closer to Lee. He laughed. "Well, go ahead Lee! Give her a sponge bath!" Tenten glared, face red and Lee gulped. Everyone laughed furiously while Tenten swatted Neji on the head.

"I'm gonna get you when it's your turn…" Tenten said, evilly.

But, apparently, Lee wasn't finished…

"I also imagine being stranded in a deserted island with her and we give each other wild hot sex." He said, slowly…taking this a step too far.

Everyone hollered with laughter. Tenten died. (No, not really)

Lee blushed and glanced at the dead Tenten. "Sorry."

Tenten pulled herself together and asked him softly, "…How often do you have these thoughts?"

"Everyday." Lee admitted.

Everyone laughed and hollered with immense laughter.

This game was just beginning.

**End Chapter.**

**Well, since there are 12 people in total, I guess I'll type 12 chapters for this story. Each person getting a turn at the spotlight!**

**Like it?**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Shika and Ino

**Wow, this is a pretty successful story. 16 reviews for the first few hours…well, good for me. Yay! I hope my readers will continue to review every chapter!**

**MORE REVIEWS!**

**A lot of people who reviewed wanted pairings in this fic. Umm…I'm not exactly sure how to do that…since everyone wanted a different pairing. Let's compare notes: LIFE IS A BITCH SO SLAP IT wants a Sasux.saku pairing. A Serious Joke wants NaruxHin. And I definitely want it a NejixTen fic. There's also Shikax.Ino…**

**Here are the final pairings. NejixTen. ShikaxIno. NaruxHin. Sakux.Sasu**

**I received an anonymous review saying that I'm their idol and they hope for a NejixTen pairing. See? I'm not the only one obsessed with NejixTen! That's my basic pairing for any good story! **

**Thanks, NEJITEN…or Ama kudari… eh, did I spell that right?**

Truth or Dare, Chapter 2

After Lee's turn had gone, the next person in the circle was Ino…

Ino gulped nervously, fearing the worst. But she eagerly wiped away her sweat and her turn began.

"T-truth or d-dare, Ino-san." Hinata muttered slowly.

Ino thought about it and decided to take a chance. "Dare."

Everyone thought of a dare for Ino and suddenly, Kiba arose from his seat and said, "I GOT IT!" Everyone waited for it, while Ino bit her nails.

"I dare you to eat cheese." Kiba said.

…

Sakura and Ino bonked him on the head. "BE SERIOUS!"

Everyone began thinking again and suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Sakura's head and she grinned, evilly. Ino gulped. _Why'd I have to pick dare?_

"Ok, got a good one." Sakura said. Everyone crowded around her to listen up.

"I dare you to make out with Shikamaru." Sakura said. (I know, not the best dare, but hey…give the author some credit)

Ino gaped at her and Shikamaru snapped into reality.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" they both hollered at Sakura, causing her hair to fly backwards.

But Naruto cooed at Shikamaru. "Go on, Shikamaru! Kiss her!"

Everyone else squealed with excitement which made Ino even madder. You know…peer pressure. She gave Sakura a dirty look but Sakura just smirked and stuck her tongue out.

_Damn it…_ Ino thought.

But alas, Ino had to give into the forces of the wicked pink haired monster (ESL: I like Sakura, I really do, so don't think I'm against her). But Shikamaru didn't give in so easily.

Chouji gave him a nudge. "Go on!"

Shikamaru looked pissed at everyone, but they just urged him on.

"Come on. You know you want to." Tenten teased him.

"Make out! Make out!" Lee clapped his hands.

Sakura grinned. "If you don't, Shikamaru, you lose and the game ends."

Of course, Shikamaru doesn't give a damn if he loses or not. And he's more than happy to let this game end, but the story can't end suddenly now, so the author must keep putting in lame excuses to continue this story…

"Oh fine…" Shikamaru muttered. He cursed and growled under his breath.

Everyone cheered and waited for them to move…

But Shikamaru just sat there, with Ino staring at him, face to face.

…

Cricket, cricket.

…

"DO IT ALREADY!" Naruto screamed.

Of course, this pumped them up and Shikamaru staggered up the courage to draw closer to Ino's lips. Then again, this freaked the hell out of Ino and she backed away slowly, face red.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino asked him.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING OUT!" Shikamaru said, angrily.

Ino blushed. "Seriously, I didn't want my first kiss to come like _this_. And with _you._" She scoffed.

"Hurry up!" Shino said.

"We're waiting." Neji said.

"Come on! Show some action!" Kiba cried.

Finally, after stalling for another 4 minutes, Shikamaru's lips touched Ino's softly. Everyone squealed and giggled. The guys whooped while the girls hid their faces.

Ino kissed Shikamaru back. _Ah! I can't believe I'm doing this!...although it does feel kind of…_

Shikamaru kissed Ino. _Ah! I'm kissing a bitch! I hate this…although it's kind of cool…_

They kissed and Shikamaru's lips pressed hard against Ino's. She holding back in the beginning, but she toughened up at the end.

Pretty soon, those two lovebirds were totally making out for real.

Sakura giggled and hugged Hinata, who was actually enjoying this.

Lee whooped and gave a double high-five to Naruto and Neji.

Shino smiled and he and Kiba joked around.

Shikamaru held Ino's waist as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Everyone whooped and whistled some more…

…

…

…

…Until 35 minutes later, and they were still kissing.

"You can stop now." Sakura said, pissed that the kiss was still going on. Everyone had question marks in their eyes. Were they actually enjoying this?

"Um, hey guys…" Chouji said to Shikamaru, reaching hand out at him. But Shikamaru didn't hear him. Kiba rubbed his head while Hinata stared blankly.

"Geez, by this rate, Ino's gonna be pregnant." Tenten said, crossing her arm.

Shikamaru and Ino continued kissing passionately.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sasuke said, his nose wrinkling. Naruto nodded and clutched his stomach. The girls stared at them, blankly.

No one moved until Neji sighed.

"Ok, let's leave them alone and move on." He said, completely ignoring the couple, making out. Others nodded flatly and they started to play the game again.

Next in the circle was…Sasuke.

Oh, this is going to be good!

**End of Chapter.**

**I rushed their relationship (Ino and Shikamaru) but that's ok. There's not a lot to add about this chapter except that I thought it up at the corner of my mind…**

**Please review! I expect many more reviews for the second chapter. **

**Funny story: last week, me and Chi (my sister, her penname is Periwinklehorizon22), we went to the local fair down by main street and there was a role play thing about Naruto, and I was like, "…"**

**All the people were actually dressed up in Naruto costumes and they were acting out a stupid scene. They fought too, but not with ninja techniques, but with martial arts. At the end, the announcer dude said that they were professional martial artists and everyone clapped except me and Chi because I hated it and Chi was getting cotton candy…that was some good cotton candy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke's little bikini

**I've been on the computer for so long today, my eyes are sizzling…well, I was mad at Chi this morning, so I logged onto the computer and started sabotaging her emails. But then, I just started typing and typing…and then I thought, "why not just type my fanfiction stories since I'm typing?" so here I am.**

**Chi found out I sabotaged her emails. Now, she's gonna get even with me…**

**I wonder when…**

**Most importantly, I wonder how?**

**Well, anyway, I got like 6 reviews telling me to change the pairings…fine. I didn't really like the NaruxHin anyway…even thought some pathetic MORONS wanted me to do that pairing and now, you're still complaining!**

**Grrr…**

**Here are the new pairings.**

**NaruxSaku (I'm pretty fond of this one)**

**NejixTen (never changes)**

**ShikaxIno**

**KibaxHin (no complaining!)**

Truth or Dare Chapter 3

Now, it's Sasuke turn at the game. Ino and Shikamaru were still making out, but everyone just ignored the two of them and moved on…

Sasuke gulped. "Oh great…"

Everyone gathered around proudly and Sakura asked, "Truth or dare."

Sasuke thought for a moment and shrugged. "Dare." He said, for the hell of it.

Everyone thought about it, trying to come up with a proper dare. Kiba arose from his seat, opened his mouth and was about to talk before being bonked down by Sakura.

"OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kiba hollered.

"You were going to say something cheese related weren't you?" Sakura asked, teeth gritted, staring at him. Kiba stared and shrugged and sat back down.

"Seriously…" Shino said to Kiba.

"Whatever." Kiba answered.

Ino and Shikamaru were still smooching.

Eeh…

Well, anyways, getting back to the story, all the people were still trying to think of a dare, rubbing their chins and stroking their beards. (Oh, wait minute…)

Suddenly, Hinata had an idea, raised a finger about to say something but was interrupted.

"POOP IN YOU PANTS!" Naruto laughed, pointing at Sasuke, in terms of a dare.

"You idiot!" Sakura bonked him hard.

Naruto sat back down while Sasuke glared at him.

Hinata tried again, opening her mouth.

"I d-dare Sasuke-kun t-to…" she started.

"Oh, hey, I got it!" Lee said, interrupting Hinata. "SPAR WITH ME!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You were waiting for this all along weren't you?"

Lee shrugged.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak once more but…

Kiba interrupted her.

"I dare you to paint your butt red." He said, proudly…

Suddenly, Hinata rose from her seat, face red.

"I DARE SASUKE-KUN TO DRESS UP IN A BIKINI!" She shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stared at Hinata, who was panting hard. Wow…

"That's genius!" Tenten said, impressed.

"Yea! That's the perfect dare!" Neji agreed.

Sasuke looked horrified.

"BIKINI! BIKINI! SOMEONE GO FIND A BIKINI!" Lee shouted eagerly.

Hinata got up and went around the corner, and then she returned with an itsy bitsy teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini. (Courtesy of Yoplait light)

Everyone looked surprised.

"Hinata, I never knew you wore a bikini." Naruto said, staring at the tiny bikini that could fit a cockroach.

"I can't…its N-Neji-ni-san's." Hinata stuttered.

Everyone turned to stare at Neji.

He gave out a nervous giggle.

There's seriously something wrong with Neji in this fic…

Anyways, everyone ushered the bikini into Sasuke's hands to make him try it on, but he just sat there holding this tiny bikini that won't ever fit him.

"There's no way in hell will I fit into this." He grumbled.

"Sure you can!" Sakura held up a tube of butter. "If you can't, you can let your _privates _hang out loosely for everyone to see."

Sasuke blushed and cussed.

Reluctantly, he went into the bathroom to change into the bikini. Everyone waited anxiously for him to come out. Finally, after 12 years, this Uchiha bitch was about to get what he deserved. (I have nothing against Sasuke)

"Are you ready?" Tenten asked.

"…grrr…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Hurry up!" Naruto said, holding up a camera, ready.

"…grrr…" Sasuke grumbled some more.

"We're all waiting." Shino replied.

"…grrr…" Sasuke grumbled.

Finally, Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom with the itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini. Everyone gasped. Naruto's camera snapped shots of him like crazy.

Sasuke wasn't exactly…suited for a bikini, as you might say. His waist was hanging around the bikini and the girls giggled because…

Sasuke didn't put it on right…

The guys, however, who have no idea what so ever of how to put on a bikini or how to use one, were whooping while the girls stayed as silent as a rock, blushing and giggling…

"Hey, girls, why aren't you guys like, whooping in laughter?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Yea, shouldn't the girls be enjoying this more than the guys?" Lee asked.

"Well…" Sakura started…

"Yea?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun…you put it on wrong…" Tenten finished.

Sasuke blushed while guys looked at each other, with wide eyes. (Ino and Shikamaru were the only ones not involved since they were still making out…)

Sasuke ran back into the bathroom while the girls erupted in laughter. You could tell this little event was never going to make it onto a real Naruto episode…

The boys started laughing too and they all whooped together while Sasuke, who was humiliated out of his mind, changed back into his regular outfit. _Why couldn't I have picked truth like any other sensible person?_

Finally, when Sasuke stepped back out, everyone was already engrossed in Naruto's snapshots of Sasuke's bikini. They laughed and giggled, but Sasuke merely stepped up to Naruto, took the camera out of his hands and ripped out the film.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted.

"There will be no evidence that this event ever occurred." Sasuke growled, handing back Naruto's ripped up camera. Everyone nodded silently while Naruto pouted.

They resumed the game…

Next target: Hinata…

**Chi read this chapter and was pretty impressed. Well, first of all, she was the one who recommended I make Sasuke wear a bikini and second of all, she liked the basic output of the story. One of my better stories…**

**I'm aiming for at least 100 reviews…hurry up with it.**

**Oh yea, there was like that really perverted thing Sakura said about Sasuke's ( )…um, yea, not so proud of that, but you do what you have to do.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata speaks her mind

**I'm so very happy! Some anonymous reviewer gave me such fine compliments! Thank you NEJITEN or Ama Kudari! (If I spelled it wrong, you're welcome to sue…no, actually please don't...)**

**I have the courtesy of allowing my readers to decide the pairings on this fic…but please, many people want many different pairings, so I can only piece together some people and some people.**

**For example, some people got mad because I made this fic. NaruxHin in the beginning…I changed it to Narux.Saku…happy? I also changed it to KibaxHin…**

**NOTE: SERIOUSLY, WHEN YOU SEARCH THE SETTINGS FOR THE STORY INFO, I JUST PICKED TWO MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE FIC. THE TWO CHARACTERS DOESN'T NESSICARILY MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO BE PAIRED OFF IN THE FIC!**

Truth or Dare Chapter 4

Hinata blushed and gulped, nervously.

It was her turn and she decided, since everyone else was humiliated and disgusted at their turns, this was obviously a dangerous game to be playing…

"Truth or dare, Hinata." Shino said.

"T-truth…" Hinata stuttered after a few seconds. A dare is way too dangerous.

Sakura stared at Kiba, who she expected was going to jump up and ask a cheese question again, but this time, he just sat there, rubbing his chin thinking.

Sakura sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Kiba rose from his seat and held up a I've-got-an-idea finger. Sakura resisted her urge to bonk him hard on the head but this time, Kiba said something that was in which, normal.

"Hinata, tell every single person in this room your _true _feelings about them!" He said, acting like a genius. Akamaru barked and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement… (Oh, just so you know, Ino and Shikamaru are STILL making out…but they're stop by the end of this chapter, ok?)

Well, everyone except Hinata, that is…

She was scared out of her wits. _True feelings? Oh no, does this mean I'll have to tell Naruto-kun my true feelings for him? _ (EGL: note, again, this story is NOT NaruxHin, so don't freak out and burn up your computer when you read that sentence…this is a KibaxHin fic…no complaining)

Hinata blushed furiously and twiddled her fingers, while everyone stared at her, waiting for an honest sermon.

But Hinata just sat there…she had never said anything mean to anyone in her entire life! How was she supposed to dig out those true feelings for everyone, without having them hate her?

Hinata gulped.

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Hinata-san? Aren't you going to start?" Sakura asked.

"Yea! Please hurry along!" Lee urged.

Hinata blushed and looked down…was this it? Were Hinata's true feelings about to be revealed to the public for real now? (I doubt so, because there are probably a billion fics on fanfiction where Hinata revealed her true feelings, but still…)

"Ok…" she started. "B-but first…"

"Yea?" Naruto asked.

"Yea?" Chouji asked.

"Yea?" Kiba asked.

"Bark?" Akamaru asked. (Can you guess what he said?)

"Y-you must promise…" Hinata stuttered. "…T-that by the end of t-this, you won't h-hate me…"

Everyone stared. This is going to turn real ugly…

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

Hinata gulped and started…she turned her face to Sakura and started…

"Sakura-san…" Hinata started. She blushed and gulped (Yes, again…)

Sakura smiled her pretty smile and looked at Hinata. Her green eyes were shining and eager. Hinata winced slightly. _Ugh, look at that fake smile she's giving me… _Hinata thought.

"Ok…" Hinata exhaled. "Sakura-san…"

Sakura waited.

So did everyone else.

"I think you're too absorbed into your looks." Hinata said. "You apply way too much makeup and spend all your time grooming and shopping."

Sakura looked a bit surprised.

Sasuke snorted.

"And also, you are so obsessed with Sasuke! I mean, what's up with that?" Hinata pimped on, her voice getting stronger. "Why do you think that damn blockhead Uchiha is so great?"

Sakura gasped. _What's going on with Hinata?_

Everyone's eyes grew wide as Hinata droned on.

"Speaking of Sasuke…" Hinata continued, planting her hands on her hips, turning her head towards Sasuke. "Why are you so cold to everyone? I understand losing your parents is hard, but you don't see all those other orphans grieving everyday!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Stop thinking you're so cool! You insult everyone and try to block all these friendly people out of your lives!" Hinata continued, starting to get into this.

Everyone seemed quite surprised.

Hinata turned her head to Chouji. "And you! Why don't you ever stop eating potato chips? Whenever I see you, you're snacking on something! UGH!"

Chouji winced… "Hinata?"

Hinata scoffed, all signs of nervousness gone. "The continuous crunching is really getting on my nerves!"

Hinata whirled her head at Lee, her next target. Lee looked quite scared at what she's about to say at him…this was Hinata's dark side!

"Lee!" Hinata said. "Lee, Lee, Lee!" she started, voice starting to get louder.

Lee gulped. "Yea?"

"Why are you so into Gai-sensei? Its like 'Gai-sensei' and 'Gai-sensei' 24/7. Do you talk about anyone BESIDES Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked, sticking a finger in his face.

Lee gasped and quickly shook his head to get that horrible suggestion out of his mind.

Everyone was shocked.

What happened to that peaceful Hinata everyone knew a minute ago?

"And, speaking of Gai-sensei's team…" Hinata went on, facing Tenten. "You act like such a kid sometimes! Always talking in a kid voice! And why do you keep following Neji's commands? Get your own independence…!"

Someone should get this girl a talk-show…

Tenten's eyes grew wide and she twitched with fright.

Hinata planted her hands firmly on her hips. "And why do you always put your hands on your hips like this?" Hinata mimicked her. "IT'S ANNOYING!"

Hinata has left the building.

"And you, Neji!" Hinata said, whirling around to face her terrified cousin. "You're so bossy! Always the leader of the mission and always telling people what to do! And what's with you and 'fate' anyway?"

Neji almost blacked out…

Hinata scoffed and turned to Ino and Shikamaru were still making out…

Hinata sweatdropped along with everyone else. "Er—forget you guys." She turned her back on Ino and Shikamaru.

Her eyes fell upon her teammate, Shino.

Shino raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Shino! Why are you so quiet and silent?" Hinata asked daringly.

Shino raised a finger about to say that Hinata was the same way, but kept his shut-up-and-let-this-bitch-finish pose…

"And your bugs! So many bugs! You're so disgusting sometimes!" Hinata said.

Shino gritted his teeth. _What the hell?_

Hinata faced Naruto afterwards and paused…

Everyone watched.

Hinata's heart thumped wildly. Was she about to tell Naruto that she liked him? Is this it? Silence filled the room as Naruto braced himself for a lecture by Miss. TV Personality herself… (AKA, Hinata)

Hinata gulped. But this big empty space in her heart told her something…

Was this really her guy?

Hinata frowned while everyone watched, amazed.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "I wish I could tell you how much I've admired your spirit. You are a truly brave, astounding hard working man."

Everyone frowned. _Of all the people, she has to say something nice to him? _They thought in their minds. _Grrr…_

But Hinata wasn't done. "But…you tend to get on my nerves, always complaining about missions, being jealous of Sasuke and even pulling pranks on people."

Naruto's smile disappeared.

And everyone else smiled. _Much better._

Hinata finished her lecture about Naruto and finally, turned around to Kiba…

"Kiba-kun." Hinata started, her face serious.

Kiba waited his face down.

"I've really got nothing to say." She said, a sympathetic look on her face. "But what gives me the right to say something to you that changes how you think about me?"

Kiba looked surprised.

So did everyone else.

"Is it amazing discovering your flaws in the eyes of another person?" Hinata asked, her speech going from amazingly rude to totally calm and touching… "What gives me no right to call you a loser."

Kiba paused and said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Everyone nodded.

Hinata closed her eyes. "I don't know. But all those things I said…can we all be affected by words of a lesser person?"

Great. Hinata's veigh of terror has gone from completely horrible to completely confusing…

"I guess what I'm saying is that…" Hinata blushed. (YAY! SHE'S BACK!) "I like you."

…

…

…

Silence filled the room when Hinata admitted her feelings.

Everyone gaped and stared while Kiba just looked shocked and stared at Hinata. Her eyes told him the truth. Yes, she meant what she said.

Kiba smiled while he got up from sitting down. Hinata looked at him, half expecting him to walk away.

But instead, he hugged her.

Hinata looked a bit surprised and they filled with tears…

It was a summer kinda love.

…

NOW WE GET BACK TO THE STORY!

Next target for humiliation: SHINO!

**End of chapter.**

**That speech Hinata gave everyone while looking at Kiba…I didn't get it anywhere else. But I made it up at the brink of my mind. Here's the full version (yes, I actually wrote it down) What does the speech mean? Absolutely nothing. Again, I wrote this at the brink of my mind…it's not supposed to make sense…**

**Humans aren't that great.**

**We're just moving mounds of flesh.**

**What gives us the right to say something that changes how you think of me?**

**Isn't that right?**

**Is it amazing to discover your flaws in the eyes of another person?**

**What gives us the right to call each other a loser?**

**Can we all be affected by the words of a lesser person?**

**You have no right to call me a person.**

**But can we keep walking?**

…

**Rin Owayo, 2006.**


	5. Chapter 5 SHINO IS AN ALIEN

**Huahhhh…..school starts Sunday…**

**Which means less time on the computer. And less time online…**

**That means my updates will take longer…**

**And that means my temper grows shorter…**

**This means I probably massacre my family and the whole internet world…you think I can't do that but let's not forget about virtually massacring people. **

**Points to head.**

Truth or Dare Chapter 5

Shino stared awkwardly at everyone. His turn was next.

And alas, Ino and Shikamaru finally stopped making out to turn around and see that it was already Shino's turn…they has been wiped out since chapter 2…Er—I mean, Sasuke's turn…

Ino sighed dreamily and stared at the crowd. "Hey! Whose turn is it now?"

Everybody stared at Ino, who has just come back from her make-out session and hasn't a clue of what's going on.

"Ino…you missed Sasuke-kun and Hinata-san's turn." Sakura replied bluntly.

Ino gasped and huffed. "I missed Sasuke-kun's turn?"

Shikamaru stared.

But everybody already ignored Ino and stared back at Shino who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to shake off all the attention that was driven at him.

"Truth." Shino whispered.

Naruto already thought of a truth question and laughed, pointing at Shino's head. "I've got it!" he shouted.

Shino cringed. _Oh great…_

Everyone stared while Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Show us how you REALLY look behind your sunglasses!"

Everyone gasped and nodded, stupidly as Shino sweat dropped and shook violently.

"I refuse." Shino said flatly, keeping his "cool".

But everyone was already psyched for this. They all shrieked with delight and waited for Shino to happily take off his glasses after two years and happily reveal how he really looks like in front of all these people.

But…yes, surprisingly, Shino REFUSED!

What a shocker.

He just sat there, not moving at all, until Shikamaru spoke. "You know, the author stalls this part of everyone's turn to make the chapter longer…"

I suppose Shikamaru and the others really hate me for stalling and making everyone wait like 10 minutes before I actually type what happens, so I'll move along…

Shino reluctantly placed a hand on his glasses and everyone paused.

Shino removed his glasses and…

Everyone screamed.

Shino was actually an alien!

No, no he wasn't…

Everyone screamed because behind Shino's glasses were his eyes, gleaming like a movie star! He was hotter than the world's greatest models and sexier than anyone you could ever meet!

The girls all swooned. (Neji is NOT included…)

The boys gaped.

Sakura and Ino immediately hopped into Shino's lap and hearts fluttered their eyes. Tenten gasped and Hinata blushed furiously.

Then, all four girls cuddled with Shino and the guys looked disgusted.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Tenten!" Neji croaked.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said.

"Bark!" Akamaru piped in for no apparent reason.

But Shino just growled as the girls swooned and hugged him. "This is the reason why I wear glasses." He muttered.

But the girls were still engrossed in his hotness and giggled. The guys just sat there, glaring at Naruto who made Shino do this…and hog all the girls, and that definitely wasn't fair at all.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke growled at him. "YOU LET SHINO GET ALL THE GIRLS!"

Naruto looked surprised. "WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT GIRLS!"

Sasuke scoffed. "What's wrong with playing hard to get?"

…

That's true…

Anyways, the boys continued arguing and the girls were still adoring Shino before they got into a catfight. Actually, Sakura was hogging most of Shino and Ino got all pissed. Then they began arguing while Tenten complained that Hinata got most of the space to sit on Shino's lap. Hinata blamed Ino who got mad at her and pulled her hair. Sakura pushed Tenten and then…

Yea, catfight.

The boys stopped watching and hissed. "CATFIGHT!"

But not for long, the boys became entangled in this mess too. Actually, Naruto was rooting for Sakura, but Kiba rooted for Hinata, which pissed Naruto off. They argued until Akamaru accidentally bit Neji's arm. He got angry and pushed Kiba. Kiba pushed Neji back, which caused Lee, Chouji and Sasuke to topple back with him. Sasuke fell down, grabbing Shikamaru with him and they erupted in a fight.

Soon, everyone was involved in one big fight.

Except Shino, who watched calmly at the sidelines.

Ino pulled Sakura's hair, and Sakura got mad and pushed Ino, making Ino bump her elbow into Lee's eye, who gasped and poked everyone around him, because he couldn't see. Kiba started to bite Sasuke and Sasuke screamed and pulled Naruto's foot. Chouji pulled Neji's hair and Shikamaru grabbed Tenten's boobs to stable himself. Tenten swatted Shikamaru away and hit Hinata who kicked both Sasuke and Naruto.

Finally, the battle rage out of control and the jonin had to come in to separate everyone.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's collar to pull them back.

Gai held Lee and Neji by the arms and pulled Tenten away from the girls.

Kurenai separated Kiba and Hinata.

Asuma grabbed Ino and held Shikamaru and Chouji firmly.

Somehow, everyone calmed down.

Shino just sat there, filing his nails, whistling.

The jonin and the genin sweat dropped and stared at the calm and collected Shino.

Shino shrugged and put his sunglasses back on. "I'm too cool to be freaking out." He said which was frightening accurate.

Kurenai sighed and let her team sit down as Gai strangled Lee so he wouldn't kill Neji who was making faces at him. (Neji is really strange in this fic…)

Naruto huffed. "I guess that ends Shino's turn."

Everyone nodded. The jonin sighed.

"Hey, while you're here, Kakashi-sensei, why don't you guys play too?" Sakura asked, eagerly. All the jonin stared at this suggestion.

After a minute, Gai crossed his arms and huffed. "That's a stupid idea!"

But Asuma and Kurenai nodded. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yes, I agree, let's do it!" Gai replied immediately after that just to fit into the "clique".

Everyone sighed in unison.

"Who's next?" Ino asked.

Everyone turned to stare at Neji…

**End of chapter.**

**Well, since the jonin are here now, I guess I'm going to have to do 4 new chapters…and I'm going to add the sand Nin into this fic…that makes a grand total of 19 chapters! And possibly a bonus chapter too! Neji is next (I've been waiting for this one, hohoho)**

**School starts tomorrow. That means I won't be online as much and my fics will take longer to be updated.**

**So, until the week is over, this one is saying…**

**Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6 Go Neji GO!

**Yes, oh yes! THIS IS THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! NEJI'S TURN, MY FAVORITE GENIN OF ALL TIME! YES, OH YES! GET PREPARED, NEJIXTEN FANS, CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE HIT BY A GRAND CHAPTER!**

**I know my last chapter: Shino's sunglasses issue…was a really rushed and bad chapter. I apologize.**

Truth or Dare Chapter 6

Neji gulped down his fear and awaited his turn…

"Truth or dare?" Chouji challenged him.

Neji thought for a minute and replied, "Dare." He didn't want people to think he was some sissy who'd pick truth for his turn like his cousin and teammate.

Everyone stopped to rub their chins and think of a proper dare. Even the jonin, who joined the game earlier, rubbed _their _chins thoughtfully.

Alas, Lee thought of something outrageous. Something totally out of the universe. His face darkened in the shadows and a creepy; eerily look spread across his face.

Neji gulped.

Everyone turned to stare at Lee, who laughed an evil laugh.

Neji gulped.

"I got the perfect dare!" Lee declared, raising an evil finger. "I dare you…" he said, pointing at Neji who began hyperventilating.

"…TO STRIP FOR TENTEN!" Lee finished in one dramatic swoop.

Neji and Tenten looked terrified and they shook their heads while waving their arms and sweat came out in buckets. They sputtered words that cannot be understood while the others thought about this genius idea.

"IT'S GENIUS!" Gai erupted and he immediately hugged Lee… (EGL: is this familiar now?)

Everyone sweat dropped. Neji flushed and cursed. "Damn."

But Naruto pushed Neji closer to Tenten and cooed. "Go on! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!"

Soon, everyone in the room chanted the words, "…STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!"

Neji glanced at Tenten who looked solidly at her feet and she looked really determined to stop this dare from happening…but looking at the situation of this and the odds…I'd say Neji's best choice would be to strip.

Neji sighed and got up, approaching Tenten.

Tenten looked horrified and gaped. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE GIVING IN?"

Neji glared. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Tenten glared back and scowled. "There's no way in hell will I do this…"

But everyone continued chanting the word "strip" and it left no choice for the desperate Tenten and the humiliated Neji.

"Will I have to take it _all _off?" Neji asked, gulping. Neji was an average-sized…uh…you know what I'm talking about, _right? _(GIRLS?...)

Everyone nodded and shouted. "TAKE IT ALL OFF!"

Tenten nearly passed out.

"Then turn off the lights." Neji grumbled. Of course, the only_ light _came from the flashlight shining on the table. Everyone giggled and turned off the flashlight. That left the moonlight outside the window, the only real light shining into the room.

Are you excited?

Of course. Naruto brought out a stereo and flicked on some cheesy, sexy pop music to bring in the "stripping mode".

Everyone woo-hooed and waited for Neji to make his first move…

Before we move any further, I'll tell you what Neji is wearing right now. He's wearing his usual black short pants with a white shirt and a gray jacket.

The music boomed around the room as everyone shrieked and whistled for Neji to strip. Get naked…down and dirty, show some skin…

Neji started off, dancing around Tenten, totally embarrassed. He swayed his middle around Tenten who was holding her breath. (Middle means "penis")

The whole room whistled.

At first, Neji was totally hating this, but when he got into the middle of dancing, he started to loosen up and enjoy this little game. He danced more fiercely and Tenten nearly puked, while hiding her eyes.

The girls whooped. The guys hollered. The jonin chuckled.

Neji then, taking a step further, took off his jacket and swung it around the air and threw it at the girls, who caught it happily and rubbed it against themselves.

Tenten choked on her saliva.

As music played harder, the mood got heavier and Neji started to take off his shirt. The girls shrieked louder and Tenten choked harder…

Neji was very muscular, everyone discovered. He tossed his shirt back and he threw back his long hair which was getting in the way. (You can see Neji really top naked in episode 142) he was sweating and his sweat gleamed while the girls swooned.

Tenten almost choked herself to death. But I bet you she was really enjoying this…

Naruto chanted and so did the others over the loud music. "STRIP! STRIP!"

Neji heard the crowd and began unzipping his pants. The girls covered their eyes and squealed. (Not including Hinata, who already had her eyes covered from the beginning)

Neji took off his pants to reveal black boxer shorts.

You could see the outline of his…_you know what_…under the boxer short.

I think it was Fruit of the Loom…

The girls squealed even louder while Tenten blushed furiously and the jonin cooed. This was getting louder and louder, even though you could hardly see Neji stripping in the dark. But, everyone knows he was getting naked, and it's the thought that counts…

Finally, the last stage: removing the boxer…

I bet you girls are shrieking out there…

Ready?

Ok…

Neji slowly removed the boxer and Tenten gasped a little…although she was closing her eyes, she could tell that Neji took _everything _off by the loud squealing of the girls who were watching as well as the guys who were impressed.

Neji slowly bent down on his knees in front of Tenten and leaned closer. His neck grazed against hers and everyone shrieked.

Neji planted Tenten a big wet, juicy, French kiss. You know how in the movies, whenever a girl gets seriously kissed, you could hear the "smack" and "schoo" off the kiss because they're like, seriously kissing.

Everyone shouted. They cheered.

Tenten was surprised…very stunned to the least when Neji gave her that kiss. She put her hands around his neck and kissed back, not holding back at all…

Neji put his hands on Tenten's waist and they continued smacking and lip-locking.

The girls covered their eyes, blushing while the guys (idiotically) watched the lip lock session. The jonin coughed several times…a girl and a boy who was completely naked, were kissing passionately in the dark…which leads to…

Yep, the jonin better stop this, before the girl gets naked too…

Kakashi got up and stood in front of Neji who was still making out with Tenten. He faced the other way and whispered to Neji. "Put your clothes on."

Neji suddenly looked up, breaking his kiss with the dazed Tenten.

Neji blushed and realized he was newt and put on his clothes. The girls shrieked and giggled, watching Neji wrestle on his boxer furiously.

The guys were still watching, silently…impressed, like I said before. They were impressed by the size of Neji's _you-know-what _and tucked in their own shirts, self conscious of their own _you-know-whats. _(I never knew boys were self conscious)

Tenten looked stunned at this event, in which she kissed her teammate she idolized… (It's true. She does idolize Neji…It said so in her official biography)

Tenten stared at Neji and wondered…_Did he really mean that kiss? Or was he just caught in the moment?_

Either way, that was one hell of a kiss, if you know what I mean.

Next person's turn: Kiba

**End of chapter.**

**That was one crappy love scene. There was like, no emotion or sting to it…and I rushed this chapter…**

**Anyways, I'm gonna make Gaara, Temari and Kankurou make their grand entrance in the next chapter, so wait…I might take a while due to the school schedule.**

**AHHH! SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE 12 HOURS! AFTER I WAKE UP, IT'S SCHOOL! OH NO, HOW CAN I WAKE UP?**

**I'M SOOOOOOOO NERVOUS, AND IF YOU GUYS WANNA MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, YOU'D REVIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!**

**THANKS**


	7. Chapter 7 Who likes Gaara?

**When I originally wrote this story the first time, I rushed…so I decided to start over again with this fixed up version of Kiba's chapter. **

**Now what shall I make Kiba do?**

**(Keep in mind: when I type a story, it comes to me at the edge of my mind)**

Truth or Dare Chapter 7

Hinata jumped off the edge of the cliff and—

OH WAIT A MINUTE, WRONG STORY!

Sorry, just, uh…ignore what I typed above…I'm too lazy to delete it anyways.

Kiba stared at the crowd who finally softened up after Neji's stripping incident. Tenten sat back down; still a bit tense and the others stared moronically at Kiba.

Akamaru barked.

"Ok." Sasuke groaned. "Kiba, Truth or dare?"

Kiba grinned. "Dare."

The jonin paused to think and everyone else sat there, rubbing chins.

"Ok, got a good one." Sakura straightened up.

Everyone turned around to stare at Sakura who glanced at all the eyes that were looking at her with intense looks. She sweated.

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE. BACK OFF!" Sakura shouted, hyperventilating.

Everyone backed off a bit to let Sakura speak.

"If I remember correctly, aren't the sand Nin in town today?" Sakura asked after a few minutes. "Well, I dare Kiba to find Gaara and hit on him."

Now when I say 'hit', I don't mean throw a rock at him and run away. I mean, try to get a date with him. Now, if we all don't know already, Kiba is a guy. And so is Gaara, so that makes him…_gay. _Now do we all understand? Good.

(If anyone was offended by me talking to them like kindergartners…feel free to kick me)

(No, actually, please don't.)

Kiba gulped and crossed his arms.

"Bring it on." He said in a snotty tone.

(Outside)

The plan was that Kiba would go to Gaara's apartment, ring on his door and hit on him. (Not the rock theory) the others would be hiding behind a bush or something and watch Kiba from behind. Of course this was super dangerous, considering the fact that Gaara almost killed everyone before.

"You think he'll pull this off?" Naruto asked Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi smile. "Sure."

But Kurenai was freaking out and waving her arms around. "HOW DID I AGREE TO LET MY STAR PUPIL GET CAUGHT INTO A SITUATION LIKE THIS? HE'LL BE KILLED! THIS IS NOT GOOD, THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL!"

Shino stared and whimpered, "I thought _I _was your star pupil…"

Kurenai gave Shino a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder. "It's time we be honest with ourselves, Shino. See other people."

Shino looked away. "I thought…I thought we had something _special._"

Kurenai put her hand over her heart. "That's what I thought…but it's time to move on."

"Oh no! don't tell me…" Shino gasped. "You're seeing…someone else?"

Kurenai looked away. "I'm sorry, Shino, I should have told you sooner!"

Shino stared back at her. "Don't tell me…it's…" he pointed a shaking finger at Kiba.

"Kiba?" Shino asked in an exaggerated tone.

Kurenai nodded.

"I cannot believe this! You're seeing my best friend?" Shino asked…

The others stared at Kurenai and Shino, amused at this soap opera unveiling itself.

Sakura and Ino were even eating popcorn.

But Kakashi interrupted. "Excuse me, Kurenai, Kiba. We're trying to watch this dare with Kiba! If you wanna break up, go do it somewhere else."

Kurenai and Shino looked at each other and shrugged.

They all turned back to stare at Kiba, who rang Gaara's doorbell.

The door finally creaked open slowly, and there was a bright light in the apartment. Gaara answered the door, his face emotionless as ever.

"What do you want?" Gaara hissed.

Kiba coughed and remembered his dare. He glimpsed back at the others who were hiding behind the bushes and glanced back at Gaara.

"Uh, hey Gaara." Kiba said, with a sultry tone.

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"I was at home alone, and I was just so _lonely._" Kiba leaned against the door and posed a sexy, sort of I-don't-care-as-long-as-I'm-with-you look. "What are you doing tonight, Gaara baby?"

Gaara almost fell over.

The others behind the bush snickered excited, as this conversation heated up.

"Are you drunk?" Gaara asked, sniffing Kiba's breath.

Kiba shook his head. "No, baby. I'm all for real."

Everyone expected Gaara to rip Kiba into shreds and clone him and rip him up all over again as punishment, but instead, Gaara replied…

"Oh, Kiba-kun! You really do love me!" Gaara said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Heh?" Kiba asked, clueless as ever, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara clapped his hands. "I was always dreaming of this day that you'd tell me you love me, just like how I love you!"

Everyone gasped. Not only was Gaara gay, but he was…_ugly._

Naw, just kidding…

Gaara grabbed Kiba's hand and hugged him. Kiba almost passed out.

The others who were spying on them gasped and shrieked silently.

"He's gay!" Tenten shrieked.

"And he likes Kiba!" Chouji choked.

"What are the odds?" Gai gasped like a moron. Lee did the same.

Gaara still hugged Kiba while Kiba tried hard not to panic. Not only did Gaara really have feelings for him, but he was…_ugly._

Naw, just kidding.

"Let's go tell everyone about our feelings for each other!" Gaara cooed and batted his eyelashes. (If he has any)

Kiba cringed. "I…uh….no." he sputtered.

Naruto smirked behind the bushes and held a thumbs up. "Activate Back-up plan for Kiba!" he shouted to the others. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, they all jumped out of the bushes wearing the glasses and moustache disguises. They all started pacing around, whistling like morons.

(ESL: sound familiar? It's from my story, The Blooming Cherry Blossom. Read it)

Gaara and Kiba raised an eyebrow (if he has one) as they stared at Naruto and the others, walking around.

"What the hell?" Gaara asked.

Naruto and the others stopped walking, realizing the fact that this disguise did nothing to help Kiba except totally blow their cover, risking the chance of murdering every single one of them.

Gaara growled, realizing that he'd been tricked and immediately pushed Kiba down.

Everyone screamed.

But suddenly, Temari and Kankurou came out of the apartment, smirking along with Gaara. They all laughed and pointed at Naruto and the others.

Everyone gasped, discovering they'd been tricked.

"THAT WAS MEAN!" Kiba pouted. "YOU PUT ME ON AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow and backed away slowly, afraid that Kiba was _really _gay…

"Well, as long as you're here…wanna play Truth or Dare with us?" Sakura asked. Hey…the more the merrier, right? Or is it the other way around?

The sand nin shrugged. Hey, better than sitting in their apartment watching Gaara stick pins into his voodoo dolls shaped exactly like Temari and Kankurou, right? Freaky…

"Sure."

Next person's turn: Sakura

**End of chapter.**

**I was going along just fine with this story until I rushed at the end, because I really wanted to beat Chi to the dining table before all the crab is gone. **

**Anyways, now that I ate my crab (yum yum) I can talk!**

**Do you realize that every time I do a free-talk in my stories, it's always about Chi? Well, that means we're very close! nn**

**Chi made my gel pens all dried up today.**

**Grrrrr….**

**I hate her sometimes, with her pretty make-up and totally in style clothes….stupid cheerleader. I'm gonna toss her stoopid pom-pom out the window someday.**

**BEWARE, CHI!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sakura's first kiss

**Some dude named Uncle Bob (penname) actually gave me a pretty good review. He/she gave me a Gaara's dare suggestion. I'm not gonna say what it is, and I'm probably not gonna use it since everyone can easily see it in the reviews page.**

**Yea baby, 160 reviews. Not bad.**

**Oh yea, this is really important. I seem to have been getting really good reviews from people are anonymous, but they don't leave their email address on their review, so I can't contact them! If you leave a review, please leave your email, unless you're afraid I'm some internet predator/stalker.**

**I can't get much info from sending you an email, people…**

**Note: there is a bit of LeexSaku pairing in this fic. But the overall pairing is NaruxSaku. **

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 8

Sakura flipped back her short hair, proud that it's her turn.

Everyone watched, including the sand nin and the jonin.

"Truth or dare, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, rubbing his hands together, smirking. _Once she picks dare, I'll dare her to kiss me. Once she picks truth, I'll make her admit her true feelings for me!_

"Truth." Sakura replied.

Naruto rose from his seat and raised a finger about to say his truth dare for Sakura…

But instead, Lee was faster and stood up in front of Naruto, blocking him from view.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS WITH!" Lee shouted.

Naruto nearly pummeled Lee…not only did he miss his chance at scoring with Sakura, but now, he had to sit through Sakura's crappy story about her first kiss.

Sakura scorned at Lee, realizing where he was leading the story…

But the others were thrilled to be hearing about Sakura's first kiss. They all peered in closer to let Sakura start.

"My first kiss was with…" Sakura started

"YEA?" Everyone asked, except the disappointed Naruto.

"…Lee." Sakura finished softly.

Silence filled the room that Naruto had to cover his ears.

HAHA—

Anyways, everyone stared in shock as Lee laughed, bragging his head off that he kissed Sakura before. Everyone started coming back to their senses before Naruto spoke up.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?" He screamed at Lee.

Lee shrugged a pitiful I-got-my-girl look and grinned at Naruto, who was being held down by Neji and Shikamaru so he won't attack Lee.

Gai-sensei laughed. "LEE! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D SUCCEED IN SWAYING THE GIRLS!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed tearfully.

"Lee, I'm very proud of you!" Gai replied.

They were about to embrace in a hug before Kakashi held them both back, reading his Icha Icha book. "Sorry…I don't watch men hugging other men." He said bluntly and left Gai and Lee still confused.

"Well, anyways…" Tenten said, trying not to let the disturbing images of Gai and Lee hugging again, "Continue, Sakura-san. Tell us your whole story."

Sakura gulped.

"It started like this…" she said.

_(Flashback)_

Sakura was walking down the road happily, about to go visit her ever so sweet Sasuke at the park for a date (Or so she thinks…)

She just happened to turn a corner and then spotted Lee sitting by himself on a bench, all depressed and a rain cloud hovering over him. Sad music blared in the background.

Sakura looked a bit pitiful. _Poor Lee-san…what happened?_

She was about to turn the other way before Lee started bawling.

Sakura quickly squinted at him, surprised that he was crying and slowly made her way to the bench and sat down right next to him, sort of awkwardly. Lee didn't even notice Sakura and continued crying his eyes out.

"Um…Lee-san…" Sakura started uncomfortably.

Lee suddenly looked up and saw Sakura. But it was too late, tears ran off his face and he cried again. Sakura gave out a nervous laugh. Apparently, her method of solving things was usually just sit-there-until-the-problem-works-itself-out…but this was working.

"Look, Lee-san. What happened?" Sakura asked.

"…uwahh…Ga—zenzei…uwa…" Lee muttered between sobs.

"Huh?"

"GAI-SENSEI IS MAD AT ME!" Lee cried.

"Oh."

"…ye-aa….uwahh…"

"How do you know that?"

"He said, 'I'm mad at you'" Lee finished.

"Oh."

"..Y-eaa…"

Sakura sort of patted Lee on the shoulder and she walked him home after a few minutes. But before they reached his house, they passed a Beer stand. And one thing led to another…

By then, they were both drunk and too stoned to know what they were doing. Of course, Lee's case was worse, considering the fact that he became insanely drunk on one drop of sake.

That's when…

Sakura kissed Lee.

_(End Flashback)_

Everyone stared for a moment.

Silence…

Suddenly, everyone erupted into questions about this story.

"What do you mean, _your _Sasuke?" Ino demanded at Sakura.

"What do you mean, I'm _your _Sasuke?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean Lee was crying?" Neji asked.

"What cheese?" Kiba asked.

"I was mad at Lee?" Gai inquired.

"I was drunk?" Lee questioned.

"You were drunk?" Temari asked Lee.

"YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH SASUKE?" Naruto hollered.

Sakura almost turned into a block of crumbling stone.

Gai turned around to look at Lee. "Oh Lee! I was never mad at you!" he said, to Lee. Lee stared, his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, but Gai-sensei! You weren't talking to me, though!" Lee said.

"That was because I had a sore throat that day!" Gai answered. "I didn't talk to any of them either!" he pointed at Neji and Tenten.

"That's true." Tenten said.

"…best day of my life…" Neji grumbled.

Suddenly, Gai and Lee both wept and embraced in a hug, being stopped by Kakashi right in the middle who didn't even look up from his Icha Icha book.

"Again…about the hugging men thing." He shot at Gai.

Gai shrugged.

Kiba raised a hand.

"What?" Sakura asked, pointing at Kiba.

"What happened to the cheese?" Kiba asked.

**End of Chapter.**

**No, really, what is Kiba's problem with cheese anyway? **

**Next person to be dared/truthed (is that a word? No…) is Chouji. Uh-oh, what a tough one. Everyone has gone on Team Gai and Team Kurenai except for their sensei's. I almost forgot the sand nin and the jonin were here…**

**Ah ha…suckish chapter. So real emotion in the kiss. No display of Lee and sakura's drunken state. A hopeless, filler chapter.**

**Sorry, really, I apologize.**


	9. Chapter 9 Chouji's mad phase

**Something really scary happened at school today. We were leaving 2nd period for MAPS classes and we were on our way to art…I was walking with my friend Lexi and Angie, and I went, "WHOOPS! I forgot my pencil!" so I ran back to my classroom. **

**On the way to the classroom, someone said in a deep voice, "Rinnn…you're lateee." I turned around and no one was there.**

**Freaky.**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 9

The room full of people waited anxiously for Chouji to stop munching, enough time to say "truth or dare."

"Truth or dare." Shino muttered.

"Dare." Chouji snorted.

Ino giggled something and whispered it into Sakura's ear. They both giggled.

The boys raised an eyebrow and leaned closer towards the girls. "What?"

"Nothing." They chirped, harmoniously.

"Tell us." Neji said.

"Ok…" Ino chuckled.

"We dare Chouji to give us his last potato chip." Sakura finished.

The room erupted in utter chaos. Sasuke and Naruto hugged each other, trembling in fear. Tenten covered her ears. Temari and Kankurou almost passed out. Kakashi dropped the book he was reading. Gai almost lost his hair and everyone else went crazy.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" everyone hollered at the two girls.

Chouji's dare didn't really seem too bad, considering the others were a lot worse…

But while everyone was gaping at Sakura and Ino who were caving under pressure, Chouji actually shrugged and said, "Ok."

Silence.

Everyone ran over to Chouji and gasped. "CHOUJI! YOU'RE GIVING UP YOUR LAST POTATO CHIP?"

He shrugged again. "Yea."

The room erupted in utter chaos. Sasuke and Naruto hugged each other, trembling in fear. Tenten covered her ears. Temari and Kankurou almost passed out. Kakashi dropped the book he was reading. Gai almost lost his hair and everyone else went crazy.

"This is getting old." Sakura said flatly.

Ino nodded.

Chouji began eating his potato chips and everyone watched as the bag grew empty. He finished the 2nd to last potato chip and gave the last one to Sakura and Ino. Everyone gasped that Chouji did this.

Sakura and Ino thought that this was very strange. I mean…_Chouji_…giving away his _last _potato chip. That's like saying George W. Bush would make a GOOD president. Or that the earth _actually _revolved around the sun. HOW DUMB IS THAT?

But Chouji just shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Ino popped the potato chip into her mouth and chewed. Everyone watched this strange process.

_Chew chew…_

Ino swallowed and no one made any sudden movements as they watched how Chouji would react to this horrible tragedy. No one made a sound.

Everyone sighed with relief after Chouji smiled so they decided to resume the game.

However, Chouji began to feel the after effects of not eating that last potato chip. His stomach rumbled…which is usually a bad omen.

Shikamaru watched Chouji, a bit nervous…but he didn't say anything as the others talked. But something was going to go horribly wrong…and Shikamaru would end up saving everyone…or so he imagined.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake…

Everyone screamed and grabbed onto something to hold onto.

Gai grabbed a pole.

Lee grabbed a chair.

Temari grabbed a book and began reading.

Kakashi grabbed the book back.

Shino fell over.

Shikamaru panicked. Bad sigh…an earthquake usually occurred when something horrific was about to happen with Chouji…

Immediately, Chouji went into stage one: POWER HUNGRY STAGE.

His shirt ripped off, his skin glowed red and his face grew all vainly and he had sharp teeth and sharp claws. The girls screamed and everyone else ran into a corner.

"I'M HUN-GRY!" Chouji bellowed. Everyone else was scared except for Shikamaru.

He dealt with this many times.

"Stage one: Power hungry stage." Shikamaru explained like he was a professional broadcaster. He didn't even look scared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sakura screamed.

"Relax. This will be over in a sec." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly, Chouji's skin color turned back to its regular shade, he grew back to his normal size, losing his claws and sharp teeth and he faced the floor.

Everyone paused.

Everyone sighed with relief that this horrific scene was over with and began to sit down, but Shikamaru waved his arms.

"Wait. There's more." Shikamaru warned everyone.

"THERE'S MORE?" Kankurou shouted.

"He's worse than me when I'm on _my _killing sprees." Gaara said, quietly.

Suddenly, Chouji erupted in tears. Large, anime tears.

Everyone looked surprised that Chouji was crying. Shikamaru stifled a yawn and waited until Chouji got over stage two: denial.

"NO, NO, NO! I DID NOT JUST TURN INTO A MONSTER! NO, NO, NO!" Chouji cried hard. He dug his head into his knees and wept.

"h—aaa…he—uh…yo…" Tenten squeaked out. "what's going on?"

"Stage two: Denial." Shikamaru explained. "This stage might last awhile."

(40 minutes later)

Chouji was still weeping, but by then, everyone was bored already and wasn't so freaked out by this freakish behavior of Chouji…

He cried harder…

Lee was playing with a yo-yo and Sasuke and Naruto were biting their nails while reading Icha Icha with Kakashi.

"I told you this was good." Kakashi said, not bothering to look up from the book.

"Don't talk. Just flip the page." Sasuke said, blankly. They were engrossed into the story.

Sakura and Ino were playing hand games while Tenten yawned. Hinata was grooming Akamaru and Shino was asleep.

"Ok, wait. Get prepared." Shikamaru got up and shifted everyone into the corner of the room. "Stage two is almost over. Chouji is about to move into stage three. The final stage."

Almost immediately, Chouji's eyes started swirling and he threw his head into the air and screamed. "FOOD! I NEED FOOD!"

"Stage three: FOOD! I NEED FOOD! Stage." Shikamaru said.

Everyone freaked out. Chouji began devouring every edible thing in sight. That meant the chairs, the beds, the books, the ceiling light bulb, the flashlight, the table…

"HEY! HE'S EATING MY ROOM!" Neji cried.

"…this is _your _room?" Sakura asked Neji, looking around at the pink spreadsheets and the fuzzy carpets and the Happy Bunny wallpaper…

"Duh." Neji rolled his eyes in a girl-like manor. "Like, where else do I sleep?"

After this story, let's get Neji some therapy.

Anyways, after Chouji devoured the room, he finally turned back into his normal stage. Everyone freaked out, but Chouji was calm and so was Shikamaru, who apparently was used to this sort of behavior.

…Which left Chouji and the others in an empty room…

Since he already devoured all the furniture.

"EEE!" Neji screeched on an incredibly high voice. "YOU ATE MY PINKIE MINKIE FUZZY CARPET!"

Chouji looked at the floor where Neji's little rug was suppose to be.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO FIND SUCH A RUG, ON SALE?" Neji demanded, like a girl. "NOW HOW AM I SUPPOES TO WAKE UP TO MY BEAUTIFUL RUG EVERY MORNING?"

Everyone nearly passed out.

"I'm really not sure if Neji is a girl or a boy…" Ino said, to Sakura.

Next person in the circle: Temari

**End of chapter.**

**Oh man, that was a scary chapter. **

**I was making this up at the brink of my mind. It's a bit confusing, what with all the stages and such. But I can't believe I got like 220 reviews! (looks far into the distance)**

**I thank Broken0dreams and NEJIXTEN and also PeriwinkleHorizon22. I also thank Pyro the Phoenix for one of my most appreciated reviews for my story.**

**Chi! Guess what? Chi is dating…well, not exactly, but I think so. She's denying it all. My mom is gonna be so mad when she finds out. But I better not say anything or else Chi might do something really BAD to me.**


	10. Chapter 10 SIBLING BONDING TIME

**I received many reviews about Kakashi's turn…**

**Wait for it! Since you're so into his turn, I'll be sure to make it good, ok?**

**My previous story, Tenten's bad Luck, suddenly turned into a sappy love story that I'm sure NO ONE wants to read the last chapter, since it's so…ZZZ…**

**Anyways, enjoy Temari's turn!**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 10

Temari chuckled amused. It was her turn.

Everyone rubbed their chins evilly.

"Truth or dare?" Asuma asked, with little enthusiasm.

"What kind of wimp would chose truth?" Temari asked, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…so…?" Naruto asked, slowly, waving his arms.

"Dare, you idiot." Temari growled in his face. "How much more clear need this be?"

"Crystal clear." Naruto answered. "It'd help.'

"Ok, I have a really good one." Kankurou snickered, ignoring Naruto completely. Kankurou glanced at Gaara for a second to make sure he wasn't on his killing rampage and faced back at Temari.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Tell us!" Chouji begged.

"Got milk?" Kiba asked.

Sakura and Ino bonked his head hard…man, you'd think he outgrew that by now…

"Alright, I dare Temari to be buddy-buddy to Gaara!" Kankurou said. "Bond together with him!"

Gaara and Temari almost murdered Kankurou after what he said. This dare was a dare that'd risk lives! First of all, it'd kill Temari. Second of all, it'd kill that idiot Kankurou. Third of all, it'd kill TEMARI!

"YOU IDIOT!" Temari conked Kankurou on the head hard. (Harder than when Sakura and Ino bonked Kiba)

"OW! HEY! DON'T GET MAD!" Kankurou screamed.

Temari quickly pulled him over to the side and whispered into his ear. "Gaara is gonna kill me, you jackass! Are you trying to rid me of or something?"

Kankurou shook his head. _Yes…then after you're gone, I'll trick Gaara into moving somewhere far away and then my life will be complete._

But he didn't say that.

"Come on, Temari!" Gai said happily, eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "It's such an awesome and happy dare! Nothing feels better than bonding with your brother! It's the power of youth!"

"…punching you in the mouth would make me feel better…" Temari grumbled, so Gai couldn't hear.

"Yea Temari! Give it a shot!" Naruto punched the air.

"SHUT UP!" Temari shouted. But it looked like there was no giving in to this dare. So she sighed, while everyone watched eagerly and Gaara looked like he was about to chew off Kankurou's head along with everyone else's.

"Ok…fine." Temari said, much to Gaara's hatred.

She awkwardly sat down next to her brother, and edged closer and closer until there was no knee room between them.

She gulped.

"Hey…brother!" Temari said like a really bad fake actress and swung her arms in the air happily (Not really) "How are you doing?" she forced a smile.

Gaara just sat there.

"Well…I'm just dandy!" Temari continued, totally hoping that an earthquake or a comet would just occur and kill everyone so she wouldn't have to go through this.

Temari swung her arm over Gaara's shoulder and smiled a big, fake I'm-being-forced-to-do-this-so-you-better-not-kill-me-please smile.

Gaara glared, not even moving.

The others were getting a hoot out of this. They were stifling laughter, trying hard not to spill it, so that Gaara wouldn't totally rip off their heads and sell it on eBay. (Who'd buy it? ME!... uhh…I mean, cough cough…whatever)

"Um, ok…well…" Temari continued. "Why don't we go out and grab some cookies?"

The others nodded while Gaara sat there uncertain and whispered into Temari's ear, "Will there be milk too?"

Temari paused before answering. "Sure. Why not?"

Gaara squealed silently, so it looked as though he didn't even move, but Temari was very freaked out. She was scarred for life when she heard that squeal.

They both got up and raced out the door with the others following close behind.

(Outside at a…Cookie and milk stand?)

Temari had just bought Gaara and herself a big chewy chocolate cookie-dough cookie with gigantic melted in chocolate chips baked in. they eagerly gobbled it up and smiled like siblings.

The dude who owned the cookie and Milk stand raised an eyebrow. "Brother and sister?" he asked, pointing a finger.

"Yep." Temari said and swung her arm over his shoulder again. "We're also BEST FRIENDS!"

Gaara did nothing but lick his chocolate covered fingers mumbling. "…I want another cookie."

Naruto and the others watched them from close behind and raised an eyebrow. They hadn't expected Gaara and Temari to be actually bonding…or, they were MORE surprised Gaara hadn't killed Temari yet.

"Wow, they're actually bonding." Sasuke murmured. Duh, Mister. Badass Uchiha! That's what I said in the paragraph above, idiot! (Sorry Sasuke, you're just so irresistible to make fun of!)

Shikamaru nodded.

"IT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai cried and he and Lee hugged. No one bothered to look at them.

"I think Temari might actually be a good big sister." Shino whispered.

…

"…or Temari put something in Gaara's food." Shino improvised bluntly.

Everyone nodded. "Yea…uh huh, that's right."

"That sounds more possible." Kankurou agreed.

Throughout the night, Temari did many brotherly and sisterly things with Gaara as Naruto and the gang followed close behind. They went bowling and shared a basket of fries. They went to the salon and got pedicures (…No comment) they went to the bakery and doubled on a vanilla frap scone and even went to the movies and shared a tub of popcorn.

"Seems like they're dating more than they're _bonding_." Neji said.

"Aw…" Kankurou sniffed. "They're all grown up now…"

The weird thing was, Gaara was actually the one who was having a good time. Temari was the one who couldn't stand the thought of "bonding" and she was about to bolt during the movie.

After the night was over, they both went back to the Hyuuga house and everyone filed back in, one by one. Gaara was pretty content, with his shining pedicure and satisfied stomach. Temari looked ill…

"Remind me never to dare her to do this again…" Kankurou whispered when he saw Temari start shivering and hugging her knees and claiming she had "visions" and "haunting brother/sister memories" basically, she started "seeing" things you'd only see after you've been through something horrific.

But Gaara smiled. "Well, that was fun."

Everyone backed away slowly.

Next person: Kakashi (the über hot guy)

**End of chapter**

**So Temari's "date" went pretty smoothly with Gaara. I rushed this chapter, so yea…**

**Anyways, get ready Kakashi fans. You've all been looking forward to him! That's right…I might take a while, so give me ideas of what I should do for his dare.**

**I just remembered…I have homework. **

**Gotta go do it, before someone's name that will not be named (I'll give you a hint. It rhythms with: "Chi")…rats me out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Kakashi, you twotimer!

**I've decided to make a special screen name on for talking with people on fanfiction. Here it is:**

**Carry6794. (Carry is my pet cat. She died 3 months ago, though…lol)**

**I'm online at usually everyday from somewhere around 3:00 pacific time to 6:00…I'm on all weekend and on almost all weekdays.**

**If you have a screename, please feel free to IM me. We can talk about fanfiction stories. Remember, my screen name is strictly for fanfiction purposes only. We don't talk about how hot Johnny Depp is (SUPER HOT) and how Ashley Simpson needs another nose job…**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 11

Kakashi flipped through his Icha Icha book, without much care that it is his turn.

"WELL KAKASHI! IT IS YOUR TURN AT LAST! WE SHALL PROVE TO EACH OTHER THAT I AM SUPERIOR!" Gai hollered, grinning and pointing at Kakashi.

"…" Kakashi said as he flipped through his book.

"LOOK AT YOU! ACTING SO CALM AND COOL!" Gai said, still pointing at Kakashi who wasn't listening at all. (I just realized that Gai and Kakashi's rivalry is like Lee and Neji. Neji doesn't care about this rivalry while Lee is all get up and go)

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, finally looking up from his book. "It's my turn already?"

"YES!" everyone hollered.

"Ok, I pick dare." Kakashi said, bluntly.

(Meanwhile, Outside…)

Anko was tired of waiting for Kakashi who was SUPPOSE to meet her at the end of the road for their mission. She knew Kakashi was always late, but she had waited at least 12 hours. (No comment…)

Anko slumped over and her face grew red. _Why I outta kill that guy! Kakashi, you are SO dead!_

She marched off to find him.

(Back at the Hyuuga House)

"Ok, I got a good one." Naruto snickered.

"…" Kakashi replied.

"HIT ON THE NEXT PERSON THAT COMES INTO THIS ROOM!" Naruto cried.

"You mean throw a rock at?" Neji asked.

"NO!" Naruto said. "I MEAN TRY TO PICK THEM UP…OR DATE THEM! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"…why would anyone come into this room?" Sakura asked. She pointed at the door. "This is private property of the Hyuugas."

Just then, Anko came into the room.

Talk about irony.

Her face was glowing red. She was steaming mad and everyone backed away slowly as Kakashi just sat there, not even bothering to budge.

"KAKASHI!" Anko screamed. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Naruto. He remembered his dare. Kakashi stood up, and sighed. "Ok, well, here goes."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Anko screamed. "IF I WERE YOU, I'D—"

She was cut off as Kakashi grabbed her by the neck and kissed her.

Everyone gave out a little startled sigh.

Anko pushed back and stared, surprised and angry at Kakashi who was effortlessly doing his dare and reading his book at the same time.

"WHAT…WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Anko asked, trying to maintain her anger.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. "But I was told to do so."

Anko stared and peered into his eyes. (Well, one of them, at least) and glared. "YOU. IDIOT." She hit his head with all her strength. "YOU DON'T KISS A GIRL LIGHTLY AND SAY IT WAS FOR NOTHING!"

Kakashi didn't move at all, still reading.

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Anko said. "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY WHEN WE GET HOME!"

Kakashi quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

But everyone already heard her.

"SHE'S LIVING WITH YOU?" Everyone in the room screeched at Kakashi who was sweat dropping.

Kakashi smiled a weak smile.

Anko gasped for air.

Naruto looked stunned.

Kiba held a hand over his mouth.

Sakura struggled for breath.

Bob drank his tea.

"FOR HOW LONG?" Kurenai asked. "KAKASHI! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE SEEING ANOTHER WOMAN BEHIND MY BACK!"

…

Suddenly, it hit everyone like a ton of rocks. _Another woman? Does that mean he was going out with someone to begin with?_

"No, no, Ku-Ku-chan, my sweet!" Kakashi said, waving his arms in the air and sweat dropping.

_Ku-Ku-chan?_ Anko removed his hand from her mouth and gasped. "WHAT? DON'T TELL MY YOU'RE SEEING THIS BITCH?" she said, pointing a finger at Kurenai. "AND YOU GAVE HER A NICK NAME?"

Everyone watched quietly as this drama began to unfold.

Kurenai slapped Anko HARD across the face and huffed. "For your information, you little slut, Kakashi only has one woman in his mind, and that's ME!"

Anko turned and faced Kakashi who was wondering how he ended up in this mess.

"IS THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T COME HOME FOR NIGHTS AT A TIME?" Anko demanded. "YOU WERE SPENDING THE NIGHT AT HER PLACE?"

"AND IS THIS THE REASON YOU DIDN'T COME HOME TO ME, AT NIGHTS?" Kurenai asked. "YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH ANKO, THAT SLUT?"

Kakashi rubbed his head.

The others watched anxiously.

Anko grabbed Kurenai by her collar and snarled into her face. "WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS PIECE OF TRASH?"

Kurenai growled back. "AT LEAST KAKASHI CAN BE TRUTHFUL AND OPEN TO ME!"

"Oi, Kurenai-sensei…" Kiba said, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Anko and Kurenai both snarled at Kiba, who retreated obediently.

Kakashi cut across the two woman. "Now now…"

Anko grabbed Kakashi by the collar and kissed him passionately. Everyone gasped. She stopped kissing him and turned her head at Kurenai and smirked. Kakashi sighed a happy sigh.

Kurenai scowled. "Oh yea?" she grabbed Kakashi by his shoulders and kissed him as well. Everyone gasped. Kurenai stopped kissing him and turned around to stick her tongue out at Anko.

_Looks like I'm getting lucky today. _Kakashi though.

Suddenly, Anko and Kurenai both attacked each other into a catfight. Kakashi watched casually. _There's no way I'm getting into that._

Everyone else gasped and struggled to separate the two sensei's who were ripping out each other's hair and killing each other. Gai and Lee held back Anko as Kiba, Shino and Neji held back Kurenai. _Good girl._

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura had a question. "If you're so good with the ladies, why act like you don't care?"

"What's wrong with playing hard to get?" Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you learned that from _him_…" Sakura said softly. She pointed at Kakashi.

Sasuke walked away.

Next person: Gaara

**End of really suckish chapter**

**I was hoping to do a really good chapter for Kakashi, but it looks like I'm sunk. Curse me. **

**Before I forget, I'd like to thank ChaosLink and UnknownShinobi for the most appreciated reviews. **

**Last week, I went to Wal-mart and stood outside with Tori (friend) and Chi…we were doing this fundraiser for our school. We joined a club (Tori and I) called the Red Cross Club where we make fundraisers, donations, volunteer work. (Chi helped) and we raised $343.08! WOW! I thought we'd only raise like…$10 or something.**

**If anyone saw a girl in pink Ug boots and a blue plaid mini-skirt and a black vest at Wal-mart this weekend, that'd be me.**

**Review and read, my peeps! **


	12. Chapter 12 Ronald McDonald

**I picked up a new manga, Absolute Boyfriend…**

**I was so sad today. My teacher tend to stress me. Especially my World Studies teacher (unfortunately, she's also my homeroom and Algebra teacher) she took off points on my test just because I forgot to include date. Actually, I wrote the date…I just didn't write the year.**

**STRESS! Grrr…I lost sleep over this.**

**My average in Algebra is currently, a 70 D.**

Naruto Truth or Dare, Chapter 12

Gaara stared at all the ominous glances at him.

It was his turn at last.

"Truth or dare?" Temari challenged him.

"Dare…" he answered in a sultry tone.

Suddenly, music began to play in a little muffled tone, around the room. Everyone looked around, wondering where this was coming from.

_Girls can do anything, be anything they want to be. Girls can do anything, they can survive, they can believe… (_Anyone heard this song before?)

Neji suddenly glanced at his pocket and discovered his cell phone was ringing. He squealed and fished it out, and flipped it back.

"Hello?" he answered.

Everyone fell backwards. Neji had a ring tone for girls? And why is his cell phone pink?

"Uh huh…" Neji giggled. "No way…HE DID NOT!"

"Neji?" Tenten whispered.

Neji held up a hand to signal 'be quiet.' He giggled again and continued talking, his voice getting more serious. "Oh…"

Everyone watched as Neji silently hung up.

"My friend just called…" Neji said.

"Probably his boyfriend…" Anko whispered.

"What are you still doing here?" Kurenai scowled.

"Came to watch the show." Anko said,

Kurenai scoffed.

"ANYWAYS…" Neji raised his voice. "She said his fundraiser for the new ninja academy repairs is gonna fail since she's missing one of his clowns."

"So she's doing a circus fundraiser?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, with games, balloons, food, rides and most importantly, CLOWNS!" Neji answered.

Suddenly, Kankurou stood up and punched the air with his fists. "GO CLOWNS!"

Everyone stared at him, as he quietly sat back down.

"This is bad." Neji said. "She needs an extra clown to complete it."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Naruto's head.

"I got a dare for Gaara…" Naruto said, rubbing his hands evilly. "I dare you to be the substitute clown for Neji's friend's fundraiser!"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"YEA!" everyone cheered. "THAT'S PERFECT!"

Gaara opened his mouth to complain, but everyone was already ushering Gaara out the door, on the way to the fundraiser. But Hinata and Tenten was tagging along in the back.

"Wait…" Tenten said. "Did Neji say his friend was a…girl?"

Hinata nodded, and held her fingers up to her mouth.

"Oh, just wondering…" Tenten said and have a half hearted skip on ahead to catch up to the others.

Hinata watched curiously.

(At the fundraiser/circus)

"Neji!" A girl with blonde hair and a miniskirt shouted.

"Saatchi!" Neji shouted.

They both embraced and laughed.

The others followed close behind and the boys gaped at this hottie model with gorgeous blonde locks. Gaara followed closely.

"This is my friend, Saatchi. She's running the fundraiser." Neji explained to everyone. Saatchi waved cutely and the guys almost lost their heads.

The girls only smiled softly while Tenten was slowly getting jealous in the back.

"Gaara, do your thing." Temari told him.

Saatchi gratefully clapped her hands. "So you're the one who volunteered to help be the clown!" she giggled. "Why, that's so thoughtful!"

"I'm here against my will…" Gaara raised a finger. "Against my will…"

But Saatchi was only half listening as she tossed a clown costume complete with a fake red rubber nose and big red shoes.

"Great…" Gaara grumbled. "I'll look like Ronald McDonald."

But the look in Saatchi's eyes told Gaara that there's no turning back…especially since she's HOTT…oh!

(10 minutes later)

Gaara was standing in front of the circus, dressed in his clown suit. And with his red hair, you'd really think he was some sort of Ronald McDonald.

"Mommy?" a little boy asked his mother as they walked pass. "Why is Ronald McDonald here?"

"He's obviously lost." His mother answered, not even bothering to look.

Gaara growled. But he remained there as Saatchi explained his task. "You're supposed to tell jokes and make balloon animals for the kids for a quarter each."

_What beautiful blonde hair she has…_Gaara thought in his mind as he half listened to Saatchi explain.

Finally, after all instruction were told, Saatchi left Gaara by himself and the others soon went exploring the circus. All except Temari who was told to film Gaara in his clown suit so they could all watch when they go back to the Hyuuga House.

(Sakura)

Sakura was walking around the place, trying to find where Sasuke went. But she didn't know that Lee and Naruto were following her, (More like stalking) and watching what she did.

"Watch this…" Naruto told Lee and walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Ugh! Naruto!" Sakura sounded annoyed. "What is it?"

"Want me to get one of those stuffed animals in those vending machines for you?" Naruto asked. (EGL: you know in the arcade, there's like this claw that you operate and try to get one of those stuffed animals, but no one can ever win it?)

"Um, are you sure?" Sakura asked. "I have to go find Sasuke-kun anyways…"

"TRUST ME!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in another direction.

(Somewhere else)

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Shino were sitting on the steps of this packed circus, drinking Dai Javou. (Japanese drink) while watching Saatchi calmly strut around like a goddess and tell everyone what needs to go where.

"Man, you sure scored big with her!" Shikamaru kidded, shoving Neji with his elbow. "Where'd you meet?"

Neji huffed. "We met in grade school, at ninja camp."

"Did you do it yet?" Chouji asked.

"NO!" Neji complained. "AND WE'RE FRIENDS!"

From ahead, they could see Saatchi waved at them and wink at Neji.

"That's not what she thinks." Kiba kidded.

Neji huffed again, while the others talked again about Saatchi.

(Somewhere else)

Tenten was sitting on a chair in one of the bars, gulping Sparkling water, like a seriously depressed alcoholic. (Sparkling water ISN'T alcoholic)

Hinata was sitting next to her, worrying.

"Tenten-san?" she asked.

"THAT SLUT!" Tenten suddenly erupted, dropping her glass. "I COULD SEE ALL THE LOOKS THAT SHE WAS GIVING NEJI!"

"You mean Saatchi-san?" Hinata asked.

"YEA, THAT GIRL!" Tenten gulped down a cup. "Does she think that Neji BELONGS to her or something?"

"Well, no…" Hinata said.

"I MEAN, SHE THINKS SHE'S SO AWESOME BECAUSE OF HER LOOKS!" Tenten went on. "WHAT A DECIEVING WITCH!"

"Well, actually…" Hinata said.

"She's is SO not Neji's type!" Tenten droned on. "NEJI WOULD HATE HER!"

"Yea, but I think…" Hinata tried.

"SHE THINKS SHE'S ALL THAT!" Tenten continued. "I bet Neji thinks she's annoying. He HATES assertive girls like HER!"

_Why am I here? _Hinata wondered. _She's doesn't need my help. She's freaking out just fine by herself._

(Gaara' post)

Temari was filming Gaara try to make a balloon animal. But somehow, the only "animals" that he managed to make, he just called it a "snake", "worm" or "spaghetti" because all he really did was blow it up and tie it.

"…uh thanks, Mr. Clown…" a little boy said, as he was handed a balloon animal. "What is it?"

"It's a stick." Gaara said grimily.

The boy walked away, puzzled.

Temari laughed. She hopped off her seat and walked towards her brother, still filming. "You're bad at this."

"Shut up." Gaara said. A bunch of little girls walked towards him and giggled.

"Hello." Gaara said, forcing an awkward I'm-being-held-here-against-my-will smile. "Welcome to the circus…"

"Hello, Mr. Clown!" two of the girls bubbled.

"Keep moving. Don't want to hold traffic up." Gaara muttered to them. The girls stared behind them. No one was there and tumbleweed flew by.

Temari snickered. "This is gonna be fun."

**End of chapter**

**Do not panic.**

**There will be more of Gaara's dare in the next two chapters.**

**I decided to extend it since there was a lot I wanted to type in this setting. The circus, more pairings. You know, Narux.saku, NejixTen, Shika.xIno. etc.**

**So, I'm extending it, and this story will NOT last only about 19 chapters. CLAP CLAP!**

**When I created Saatchi, I thought, "I REALLY HATE HER." that's why I made her prettier, so that the story will get more intense as the NejixTen pairing heats up. GET READY, NEJIXTEN FANS!**

**Pairings for the jonin: Kakashix.Anko, Kurenaix.Asuma, Gaix.shizune (although she's not in the story…so I'm not writing about that)**


	13. Chapter 13 Ronald McDonald Part 2

**Somehow all my fics turn out to be stories with lots of chapters. That bugs me because I'm too lazy to upload any new chapters or actually type them in the first place.**

**PICTURE DAY! I'm so ready for it.**

**I just watched a sad episode of Naruto. (episode 100) tear tear…**

**But the more I watch things with Tenten and Neji in it, I keep thinking, "Ok, hey…you're both right there! HOOK UP!"**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 13

Gaara stared in absolute shock that he was dragged into this ridiculous dare.

He was Ronald Donald, outside a circus, making balloon animals a quarter a piece for little kids.

"This is so pointless." Gaara grumbled.

"I agree…" Temari sighed. She held up the camera anyway. "But it'll be a hoot when this gets on youtube!"

Gaara shot her a dirty glare. "THIS DOES NOT GET ON ANY WEBSITE OR ANY MAGAZINE WHATSOEVER!"

Temari pouted. "Party pooper."

Gaara ungratefully handed a fat kid a blue balloon shaped like a stick. He really didn't know how to make any other kids of balloon animals.

"Are you really Ronald McDonald?" the fat little boy asked.

"Yes, of course." Gaara said in a fake tone.

"You work for McDonalds?"

"Well duh…"

"Can I get free fries?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Bye bye, now."

The little brat skipped away as Gaara sighed a big sigh.

Temari got up and stretched. "How'd I get roped into staying here filming this?"

Gaara growled. This night was not just gonna pass by quickly. A group of little kids came racing towards Gaara and almost mobbed him. They all begged for balloons. One kid wanted an elephant. One kid wanted a mouse. One kid wanted a horse. Gaara gave them all pencil shaped balloons.

They walked away puzzled.

"I hate kids." He said.

(Sakura and Naruto)

"Can I please go now?" Sakura asked. She was getting seriously bored watching Naruto try to get one of those dolls from the vending machine thing. It was his 3rd try.

"No, wait!" Naruto said, pushing the handle on the vendor. "I almost got it!"

Sakura huffed and walked around. She spotted Lee walking around aimlessly and waved. Lee looked around, up, down and up again, wondering if Sakura was waving to someone else.

But she distinctly waved at him. He smiled a blushed goofy smile and ran over.

"Sakura-san! What's up?" Lee asked.

"Naruto is seriously bugging me." Sakura answered.

"I ALMOST GOT IT!" Naruto shouted from across the arcade. He was talking about the doll.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Lee rolled up a sleeve. "Want me to try?" he asked. "I'm rather good at those vending machines!"

Sakura gave him a I'm-not-so-sure-I-want-to-stick-around-and-see look but shrugged and shooed Naruto out of the way who was sweating and his eyes were red with veins. He huffed.

Lee moved the handle around and placed it on a cute little panda doll. He huffed and pressed the red button. The big crane immediately grabbed the doll and the flashing "YOU WIN" lights came on, along with the music.

Lee got the panda bear out and gave it to Sakura. She was impressed and laughed. Naruto stared mouth-open at this. _On his first try too!_

"Lee-san! You're a natural at this!" She said and hugged her panda bear.

"Oh, well, I guess I…" Lee sputtered, too amazed that he impressed his ambition in life. (Besides the shinobi hoo-haw)

They strutted away, with Naruto barely able to catch up.

(Neji)

Neji was tired of talking about video games with Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino so he ditched them and went somewhere quiet to gaze at the stars.

Suddenly, Saatchi popped up in front of him and giggled. "Hiya!"

Neji smiled. "Hey Saatchi."

Saatchi draped a hand over his shoulder. "You having fun?"

"Yea, I guess."

Saatchi raised an eyebrow. Her blue eyes glowed. "You don't seem like you're having a good time." She chuckled and put her other hand on his shoulder. "Want me to make it more fun?"

(Ino)

Ino spotted Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino sitting on the steps of a building and waved. She ran up to them and took a seat next to Shikamaru.

The guys were still discussing game tactics (Shino was just sitting there). Ino frowned. She snapped her fingers in Shikamaru's face because they still haven't noticed that she was there.

"Oh hi…" Shikamaru grunted as he saw Ino.

Ino glared. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Stuff." Kiba answered and Chouji nodded.

Ino huffed. "You guys are totally boring!"

"Of course we are. We're guys" they answered (No trace of sarcasm whatsoever)

Ino shook her head. "I always wonder what guys are talking about."

"Believe me, you don't wanna stick around to find out." Kiba told her, remembering the last time they had a conversation…oh yes, that was one freakish talk.

Ino huffed. "Well, I'm a GIRL. And girls like to poke their noses into things."

The others shrugged and continued talking.

Ino tried to listen in, but every time, she got terribly confused when they were talking about a video game and had to ask Kiba what they were saying. He explained in rich detail, but Ino was still clueless.

Suddenly, she thrust her hands into the air and groaned in disgust. "FORGET YOU GUYS! I'M GONNA FIND NEW PEOPLE TO HANG WITH!"

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino watched as Ino stalked away, angry. They high fived and smiled. "Works every time."

(Gaara)

Some annoying little girl was bugging Gaara, trying to pull of his nose or trying to steal his shoes. Gaara tried his best to remain calm, but somehow he lost his temper with her.

"GET LOST!" He screamed as she hopped away, successfully stealing his nose.

Gaara groaned as Temari played around with her hair, her video camera was turned off. "This is a drag."

"Tell me about it." Gaara said, as a homeless person grabbed one of shoes and ran off.

(Tenten and Hinata)

Tenten had just finished a bottle of sparkling water and she and Hinata were just exiting the shop, frustrated. (Well, Tenten, at least)

Tenten sighed and her mind reeled with thoughts of Saatchi. Even her name was perfect, not to mention that flawless skin and golden locks of hair. She was the envy of all the guys, and now, it was a rivalry between Tenten, the tomboy who dressed in slacks and got dirty against Saatchi, the Japanese version of Miss. America with her fancy cars and designer clothing. Not to mention those glowing blue eyes.

"How frustrating." Tenten glowered.

Suddenly, Hinata sucked in her breath. She hoped Tenten wouldn't look the other way.

Tenten was confused by Hinata's gaze and slowly turned around to see…

She gasped.

**End of chapter.**

**How lame, where am I going with this?**

**It ends next chapter, hopefully.**

**Anyways, my older sister in Hokkaido, Japan is coming to visit us next week. She's graduating from high school and made it to college, so weep weep.**

**Aasaki (sister) loves to bring us stuff, although I'm afraid she's forgotten that we're teens already. **

**My AIM screename is carry6794. feel free to IM me. (carry is my pet that died a few months ago…"GET OVER IT" Chi says. Tear tear.)**

**I just made a xanga account with my sister.**

**It's riinxchii. Go check it out and learn about our personal life**


	14. Chapter 14 Ronald McDonald Part 3

**I was so disappointed because I was just browsing stories on fanfiction about Neji…and he seems to always be paired off with Hinata. Personally, I really hate that pairing and my absolute dream pairing is NejixTen…but that's never gonna happen, it seems because Hinata has more of a spiritual relationship with Neji.**

**Anyone who can convince me to like Hinata, FM me.**

**Yea, right.**

**Note: some people think I changed the pairings, but I DIDN'T. Neji needs a little spice with Tenten, so I threw in Saatchi, to heat things up. There will be more of Kiba and Hinata and also Ino and Shikamaru! Plus, Naruto will end up with Sakura! BE PATIENT!**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 14

Naruto struggled to catch up with Sakura and Lee who were having a grand time, parading the streets and laughing.

"This sucks." Naruto said to himself. "I came to impress Sakura, not to lose her to fuzzy eyebrows."

Ahead, they continued walking and Naruto separated himself from the Lee and Sakura, realizing he wasn't needed here. (Tear tear…)

(Gaara)

"Have fun and be safe." Gaara told the pesky little dimwitted kids who wouldn't stop pestering him. He growled as they hopped away.

"You're not good with kids at all." Temari said, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth that she swiped out of some kid's pocket.

"Speak for yourself." Gaara told her.

"Hey! I bet I can do better at this than you!" She challenged.

"Prove it!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Ok! Here!" Gaara replied and ripped off his clown costume (He's not naked underneath…sorry fan girls.) he handed it to Temari who gladly put on the costume to prove to Gaara how great of a children person she really was.

"Just watch." Temari huffed and stuck a big red nose onto her real nose.

But Gaara had already slipped away, too bored out of his mind to be watching them. He wanted to have some fun tonight, not as in watching Temari entertain (or rather: scare) kids.

I think they both forgot that this was supposed to be a dare…

And I think the author forgot to stay on target of this story.

(10 minutes later)

Temari was melting. This dumb clown suit was seriously not good for her skin at all. She itched, she sweated and she was tired. Yet, she make animal balloons for the kids that asked.

"Here you go." She said, handing a kid a yellow giraffe balloon.

"…I asked for a horse." The kid said, staring at the giraffe in his hand.

"Hey kid…" Temari blew. "I'm the pro here, SO SCRAM!"

The kid ran away to his mommy.

Temari huffed.

Ino approached the front door of the circus (Where Temari and Gaara were supposed to be) eating a hot dog and drinking a tonic 2. she was so bored she decided to check how Gaara was taking this.

"Hey…" Ino paused. "Where's Gaara?"

Temari turned around, grateful to see someone. She tugged at her large collar, that was trapping heat and huffed. She reached for Ino's tonic 2 and eagerly took a swig.

"Hey!" Ino protested, holding back her tonic. "Don't drink mine! Get your own!"

Temari wiped her mouth. "Can't…if I go get my own, I'm letting all the kids down." _And I'm losing my bet to Gaara…_she added mentally in her mind.

Ino's eyes grew wide. "Gaara is supposed to be doing this! It's his dare!"

Temari's eyes widened. "Oops…forgot."

Ino thrusted her hands into the air and screamed. "YOU DIMWIT! NOW WE LOST HIM!"

"Calm down…" Temari said.

But Ino was already panicking. She was afraid that Gaara would totally go on one of his killing sprees and kill everyone (mainly, her) But Temari was accustomed to these killing sprees of Gaara's and remained chilled.

"Ok, ok…" Temari said. "I'll go find him." She tugged off her costume and handed it to Ino. "Here, you wear this while I'm gone."

Ino stared. "No way am I wearing that stinky clown suit."

But Temari was already gone and left Ino, to wear the suit after all.

Well, at least now she has something to do.

(The jonin)

"A SIX! I BET A SIX!" Gai screamed to the blackjack dealer.

"Calm down, Gai." Kurenai said. The jonin were all at the circus casino, gambling their money and drinking sake and classic alcohols. "I bet a five."

"Ten." Kakashi said.

"Four." Asuma said, slapping down his money.

"Double eights." Anko said, chugging her Bloody Mary (that's an alcoholic drink)

The blackjack dealer swiftly dealt out cards and spun the wheel. It landed on a ten. Everyone groaned as Kakashi collected all the money on the table in triumph. He looked extremely happy from winning two times in a row (Or was it from his Ecstasy pills?)

"HOW COULD THIS BE?" Gai screamed, jumping up and down, on the table. "I LOST 6 TIMES IN A ROW?" _by this rate, I'll be broke! _

Not that already was broke…

"7 times in a row." Asuma corrected.

Anko looked pretty happy. She hugged Kakashi. "Well now, at least my man had money to buy me some diamonds." Kakashi blushed.

From across the table, Kurenai scowled and she breathed flames at Anko.

(Naruto)

Naruto sat down at the corner of the main building, unhappily chugging his ginger ail. He was a depressed and single man. Mostly single…

The music and color of the circus barely added to his joy, but only causing more misery as he remained isolated. He closed his eyes.

"Naruto?" someone familiar asked.

Naruto raised his head, surprised and spotted Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"What are you sitting here all by yourself?" Sakura asked, puzzled. "I was looking all over the place for you, you idiot."

Naruto looked quite surprised. Sakura was looking for him?

He stood up and almost collapsed as his head spinned. He had a really bad headache.

Luckily, Sakura caught him before he fell.

"You're heavy." Sakura snickered and let him regain balance.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and blushed.

"Come on, let's go find Sasuke-kun and the others." Sakura said, and turned around to leave.

"Hey, what happened to fuzzy eyebrows?" Naruto asked. "Wasn't he with you?"

Sakura sighed. "Yea…he was annoying, so I ditched him."

Naruto's eyes filled with happy fake anime tears. _She called someone else annoying! Not me! Maybe my life is turning around at last!_

Then, someone spilled water on Naruto…

Maybe his luck _isn't _turning around…

Sakura laughed and helped him dry off. "You're such a klutz!"

Naruto laughed a little and his teeth chattered from the freezing water. Sakura helped him and wiped off water from his hair. They both laughed. You know what? Maybe Naruto's luck was changing after all! And for the better.

**End of chapter.**

**Neji and Tenten weren't in this chapter and I almost forgot Sasuke or Kankurou were even here. Don't worry, Neji and Tenten will have their appearance first thing next chapter. **

**I got some disappointing reviews for my last chapter, so I assure all you anonymous reviewers out there, I really have nothing against George W. Bush and he's a great president if you're into the politic stuff.**

**Review. **


	15. Chapter 15 Ronald McDonald Part 4

**I read a chapter of the future Naruto manga. When Neji turned 16 along with the others of Team Gai. He was so hot and so much kinder to his teammates. He even encouraged them. That's so sweet. He even cared more about his teammates when they got hurt. KAWAII DESU!**

**Neji is so hot, my head burns just thinking about him.**

**A lot of people reviewed and said that they didn't want to see Tenten get hurt…well then, what's the fun of it? Don't worry, I am a huge NEJIXTEN freak, so I'll make sure she gets Neji. Because she deserves him.**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 15

Hinata sucked in her breath, terrified that Tenten would turn around and see what was happening. Tenten followed Hinata's gaze around the corner and gasped.

Neji was embracing Saatchi. They weren't doing anything special though…

At least not yet.

Tenten stopped breathing for a while, and then slowly turned blue as Hinata looked concerned. Tenten slowly breathed out, feeling like she'd just been stabbed with a thousand knives. Worse, she'd just felt like _Neji _stabbed her on the back with a thousand knives.

For awhile, both the girls didn't move. Tenten _couldn't _move. Her knuckles turned white, and that fuzzy stinging feeling you get when you're about to cry came rushing on.

And then, when things couldn't get any worse…

Saatchi giggled and grabbed Neji by his chin and kissed him.

That's called kicking someone when they're down. (For Tenten, I mean)

Tenten gasped softly, while Hinata flushed and cursed Neji in her mind, for hurting her friend.

Tenten didn't say anything more and slowly turned around, and at steady pace, walked the opposite direction. Hinata followed her, speechless.

But unfortunately, Tenten and Hinata left just before Neji pushed Saatchi back, startled. They stopped kissing.

Saatchi's eyes gleamed. See? That's how you feel once you kiss the hottest guy here. She giggled slyly and draped her hands around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Neji looked into Saatchi's eyes and suddenly, his mind filled with memories of Tenten. He didn't even think about it, just images of her came rushing back. He looked back into Saatchi's eyes and finally knew what he needed to do.

He pulled away from Saatchi. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

Saatchi looked surprised. Neji ran off, leaving her in the dust, feeling stunned that she'd been rejected. "Where are you going?" she hollered after him.

Neji turned around briefly to answer. "To find Tenten!"

Hmm…too bad Tenten and Hinata weren't there to see that…maybe if they did; they'd feel a little better?

(Ino)

We somehow find ourselves staring at Ino, dressed in a clown suit, where Gaara was supposed to be. Apparently, he ditched his post and went somewhere else.

Ino grumpily handed some balloons to some little kids and forced a smile.

"When I find the dumbass who made me do this, I'll…" Ino was cut off as Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba approached her. She sucked in her breath.

The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at Ino.

They erupted in laughter, while Ino grew red and steam burst through her ears.

"SHUT UP!" Ino bellowed, taking off her costume with great fury.

Chouji stopped laughing enough to ask, "Wasn't Gaara supposed to be doing this?"

"Do what?" Gaara and Temari asked, eating a popsicle, suddenly appearing in the back of them.

"AHH!" Everyone screamed, except for Temari and Gaara. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Gaara looked at them blankly. Temari licked her red Popsicle. "We were buying a popsicle at the stand." They replied, bluntly.

"You were supposed to this dare!" Kiba told Gaara. "And why is Ino in your clown suit?"

"Because I gave it to her." Temari said.

"Huh?" Kiba's fingers pointed from Gaara to Temari then to Ino.

Ino huffed. "Long story."

(The jonin)

"FOUR! I BET A FOUR!" Gai screamed to the blackjack dealer.

"You seem pretty enthusiastic after losing 7 times in a row." Kakashi said. Easy for him to say…he won 3 times tonight.

"JUST YOU WAIT, KAKASHI! I'LL WIN THIS TIME!" Gai hollered. He pointed a finger at Kakashi, knowingly.

"I bet double threes." Kurenai said, bored already. _How was I roped into this again?_

The others gave their bets and the blackjack dealer spun the wheel. It landed on a six…the exact number Kakashi bet.

Gai sweatdropped. Kakashi looked at him smirking and gathered the money he'd just won again towards himself.

"What were you saying, Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh you be quiet." Gai replied grumpily and sat down.

(Naruto and Sakura)

They'd just caught up with Sasuke after Sakura help Naruto dry off from the water. Sasuke was just walking around, avoiding all the noise from the circus. He turned around and spotted Naruto and Sakura running towards him.

"Great…" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto caught up with him. "let's go chech on how Gaara is coping!"

Sakura giggled and nodded.

"I'd rather not…" Sasuke said, but was already being dragged by Naruto down the path, on the direction to Gaara. Sakura ran behind them.

(Tenten and Hinata)

Tenten walked off, pissed at first, but it all started to sink in and she picked up her pace and started stomping off, extremely mad, angry, upset, sad and heartbroken at the same time.

Hinata tried her best to keep up, but Tenten flew a trail of smoke behind her as she stomped away. You could almost see the flames from her ears, blowing.

"Tenten..." Hinata asked.

"YOUR DAMN COUSIN IS THE WORLD'S BIGGEST, TWO-TIMING JERK OF ALL TIME, YOU KNOW THAT?" Tenten hollered, her eyes mad red and steam evaporating from her head. Anger marks stretched across her face.

Hinata slugged behind her as Tenten continued her rampage.

"But Tenten…" Hinata tried again. "I'm sure that Neji really does like you…"

Tenten kept stomping forward. "OH YEA, HE LIKES ME SO MUCH THAT HE GOES OFF AND KISSES ANOTHER STUPID GIRL!"

"No, it's just that…" Hinata said.

"IT'S JUST THAT HE DOESN'T CONSIDER MY FEELINGS AT ALL BEFORE HE GOES OFF AND KISSES SAATCHI!" Tenten interrupted Hinata.

_I need a drink…_Hinata thought, rubbing her forehead. Apparently, there is no reasoning with Tenten when she's on one of her rampages.

(Neji)

Neji rushed off, trying hard to locate Tenten and tell her that he wanted to be with her, but somehow, he couldn't find her anywhere.

But, he _did _find the jonin, who were playing blackjack (My version, at least) and asked them if they saw where Tenten was off to.

"I think she passed by the casino recently." Asuma said, not bothering to look up.

"So she headed this way?" Neji asked, pointing his finger in the direction of the bar.

"Yea…I think." Asuma said.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Ok." Neji said and ran off in the direction that Asuma told him.

Kurenai have Asuma a curious look. "I never saw Tenten pass by here…"

Asuma shrugged. "Me either…"

How mean.

(Gaara and the others)

Gaara and Temari stood next to Ino, Shikamaru and the others. Apparently, Gaara ditched his post and left Temari to be the clown. When Ino came by, Temari ditched her post as well and gave the costume to Ino.

"How confusing." Shino whispered.

Everyone shrugged.

Chouji looked at his watch and tapped it. "Hey guys, it's been 2 hours, maybe we should call this a dare and head back to Neji's house to finish up everyone else's turn."

Everyone nodded.

Gaara looked relieved.

(Tenten and Hinata)

They stopped running enough to take a break and suddenly, Neji came barging through and skidded to a stop when he spotted Tenten.

Hinata and Tenten both gasped when they saw him.

Neji smiled and ran up to Tenten. "TENTEN! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"

_Oh great, he's probably here to brag to me of how he's gonna go steady with Saatchi…_Tenten thought.

But what Neji had in mind was to go steady with Tenten, not Saatchi. He opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say, but all Tenten did, was stomp off towards the front gate where the others were.

Oh yea, _great _comeback skills, Tenten.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What'd I do?"

Hinata have him a pitiful look and followed Tenten.

Neji stood there, a tumbleweed flew by.

**End of frickin chapter.**

**Finally, the next chapter, they all leave the circus, and onto the next dare. And the whole Neji and Tenten dilemma isn't over yet, so stay tuned. There will be bits and bits of it during other's dares. **

**Stay tuned, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16 Asuma?

**Let me thank AsukaNaohita and xXShadowxAngelXx first off…we discussed the story on my fanfiction created account on AIM! How great is that? Again, my screename is carry6794. **

**My friends in Maryland just started school yesterday. They phoned, we chat, we talked, we discussed anime. Woo-hoo.**

**Tuesdays are my bad days, because first off, I have violin practice and second, there's still 3 days left until Friday.**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 16

Everyone gathered at the front gate where they were supposed to go back to the Hyuuga house. However, Gaara had ditched his post and Temari had followed, leaving Ino behind.

Secondly, Tenten was now mad at Neji, who has no apparent idea of what's going on. He tried to console Tenten, but she acted rather stubborn about it.

Third, Gai was broke because he lost all his money to the very happy Kakashi.

"Ok, let's go back already." Shikamaru complained. "If I spend one more minute in this zoo house, I'm gonna blow."

"…I'd like to see that." Ino smirked.

"Shut up. You're the one in a clown suit."

"…"

Neji cleared his throat. "Let' go."

Everyone set off, walking. The jonin were in the front and Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Shino were in the middle. Naruto, Lee and Neji sulked behind them. Kankurou, Gaara, Temari were behind _them._ Sasuke sort of waltzed between them, and the girls stayed in the back, giggling.

"That circus was fun." Sakura giggled to Ino.

"Hn." Ino said.

"Hn." Hinata said.

"HN." Tenten said the loudest. Apparently, being heartbroken rejected and angry on the same day, was really her exact idea of "fun."

Sakura shrugged.

Tenten glared from behind Hinata at Neji who was carrying on a conversation with Lee.

She growled.

(Back at the Hyuuga house)

"Who's next?" Kurenai asked when they got there.

"It's my turn." Asuma grumbled miserably.

Ino and Chouji chuckled mysteriously. Prying personal information from your sensei was always a blast. They rubbed their hands together.

_Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place! _Asuma thought in his mind and crossed his fingers. Usually, this is a very bad time to be a teacher when your students are plotting on you.

"Truth or dare, Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked, putting on a show. She and Chouji had this all planned out.

"…truth?" Asuma guessed.

Ino jumped up and clapped her hands. "Did you hear THAT, Chouji? Asuma-sensei wants TRUTH!" she jumped around and she and Chouji struck a pose.

Everyone watched, amused.

"Well…WE'VE GOT A TRUTH FOR YOU!" Chouji said, enthusiastically. "Right, Ino?" he turned to look at his trusty partner.

"That's right!" Ino said, waving her finger.

They both crouched down to Asuma's face (He's sitting down and they're standing up) they whispered something into his face that only he could hear. "We're getting even with you…" they said, in a creepy tone, lightning in the background.

Asuma gulped.

"So what's the truth you have planned?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino and Chouji looked at each other and laughed, planting their hands on their hips. "We want Asuma-sensei to tell us about his first CRUSH!"

Ino and Chouji's little routine ended with a dramatic flourish and everyone clapped weakly. Tenten coughed.

Asuma wasn't too thrilled about this truth though…

…wonder why?

"Go on, Asuma-sensei!" Ino said, "Tell us!"

Kurenai glanced at Asuma.

He gulped, but started talking.

"I was 7 years old…" he started.

(Flashback a million years ago…)

Dinosaurs roamed the region…

Er…forget that. The year was somewhere around the 1960's and Asuma was still in the ninja academy. At that time, he was a carefree boy with lottas friends. He even had a boy band and was one of the most popular kids in the academy. He had it all…fame, looks, style, but…

There was a girl he liked…

She had her own little clique group with her make-up fanatic friends and their clothes. She had curly black/brown hair and she was always perfect.

Yuhi Kurenai.

But the thing was, she never noticed Asuma, even though he was a popular and intimating guy. Asuma tried his best to impress her, but always got dissed or laughed at.

Then, there were these other two students at the academy. Gai and Kakashi.

They were categorized as the "loser" or "dork" group. Gai thought he was the coolest guy around, yet Kakashi just hung low and tried to avoid Gai, since he always wanted a match.

Then, there was Anko. She was a strange little girl. She wasn't popular considering that she was the class clown (In Japan, class clowns aren't considered popular like in the United States)

Anko tried to fit in with Kurenai and her clique, but failed every time.

(A random scene)

For instance, some time ago, Asuma was just browsing around, with his guitar strapped around his shoulder and his hair shined. He stalked the hallways like he owned the place. Girls swooned at the sight of him.

Kurenai was hanging around her locker, putting on make-up and Asuma waltzed over to her. he decided that today was the day where he asked her out. Of course, she'd say yes, he thought.

"No." Kurenai said, flat out. Her face wasn't even filled with much emotion like it didn't matter at all. If other girls were being asked by Asuma, they'd already be flipped out and cheerful.

"What?" Asuma stuttered. "But…but I'm the most popular guy here!" he protested.

Kurenai opened her compacts case and dabbed her MAC frosty face powder with flourish.

"Yea…but I'm interested in someone else." Kurenai said, as though they were discussing the weather.

"WHO?" Asuma gasped.

Kurenai giggled and put her hands on front of her nose. "Kakashi."

Asuma fell over.

(Back to reality)

Apparently, this story triggered some childhood flames. Anko huffed when she heard the story. Kurenai blushed and looked at Kakashi. Gai looked shocked, discovering he was a "loser" in the academy for the past 12 years.

"…There goes my beautiful story…" Asuma sniffed.

"WHAT AN IDIOTIC STORY!" Everyone gasped.

It _is _an idiotic story.

**End chapter.**

**Lame chapter, no plot, no humor, no storyline. How lame.**

**Well, that's mainly because I'm in one of my "moods." I've had these moods so often, Chi calls them "moku-moku" (Inside joke) **

**I went to my first high school football game. My sister, Chi, had her major rally that night, so I was FORCED to go. Luckily, I saw my friend there, since her brother was on the football team (Or so she says…) it was pretty crowded and I was so HOT! The temperature was like 105 degrees. At _night._ **

**If you've happen to have gone to a football game this week, and saw a girl in a black jacket, blue Ugs and a stripped miniskirt, that'd be me.**


	17. Chapter 17 Losing your virginity to

**Chi decided to go to the hospital today and donate blood. She gets like $25 for it. OH MY GOSH, I know what I'm going to do when I grow up now! I'M GOING TO DONATE ALL MY BLOOD AND BECOME A MILLIONAIRE!**

**My oldest sister in Japan, Aasaki, is coming to the US and spend three weeks here, since she's graduating high school. (That's hard, considering you need to test for those midterms and finals) she's coming next week!**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 17

After Asuma's enlightening turn, it was Tenten's turn at long last. She huffed, and crossed her arms, almost saying, "_Bring it on."_

Neji glanced at her from around the room and their eyes caught for a split second and they turned their heads so they didn't make eye contact.

Tenten was still extremely mad at Neji for that whole Saatchi incident. She's also mad because when Neji kissed her when he was stripping for her; she really thought that meant something, didn't it?

Neji didn't have a clue of what was happening. Was it something he did? He didn't understand why Tenten was mad at him.

Boys are so clueless sometimes, aren't they?

"Truth or dare?" Kankurou asked.

"Um…dare, I guess." She said. Considering that she was a tough strong woman, she can't pick a sissy little thing like truth.

Suddenly, a slow smile spread across Lee's face.

Tenten stared at him. She had a feeling that someone was going to be seriously hurt or injured or strapped onto a speeding rocket…

"Lee…" Tenten began, hoping to stop this ridiculous dare before it started.

"TENTEN, I DARE YOU TO SLEEP WITH NEJI!" Lee shouted, echoing the room.

The echo carried all the way to the other side of the room.

Tenten and Neji sat there like stunned little dimwits. What the hell was that? If they weren't frozen in shock, maybe one of them would have enough sense to beat the crap out of Lee and eat his little brain.

The others were shocked too. The jonin sat there in bewilderment.

_Great, we're gonna be yelled at by Hokage-sama for allowing underage sex between these kids…_the jonin thought in their minds. _Still, I'd like to see something happen._

"GO FOR IT!" Naruto yelled into Neji's face.

"GO GET HIM, TENTEN!" Sakura cheered on, in Tenten's face.

Were Tenten and Neji the only ones who were totally pissed by this demonic dare? Didn't any one of them have a sense of self pride, enough to stop this? Weren't the jonin going to stop this little party? Didn't anyone in here want this to stop before it began?

Of course not.

"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!" Tenten screamed. She waved her arms in the air. Neji was just as baffled. But somehow, this dare sounded a little…_tempting._

But Tenten wasn't going so far. First of all, she was still FURIOUS at Neji. Second, she doesn't want to have sex so meaningless (Not that she never had at least _one _dirty thought about Neji, once) and third, it was pure humiliation.

Now let's look at the pros to this situation: sex with Neji.

Simple as that.

But Tenten stood her ground firm. But she was pretty curious as to how it felt…and how it was to be so physically close to Neji, her idol.

Neji looked pretty ok with it. Although he couldn't possibly act like he was ok, or else that'd be too obvious. He glanced at Tenten who was red.

Oh, the temptations.

"C'mon Tenten!" Ino bribed. "Don't you want to know how it is?"

Oh yes, she was very curious.

But nevertheless, she as still stubborn about it and refused it no matter how hard the others tempted her.

However, the others weren't giving up that easily either. This dare was way too juicy to pass up.

"You know you want to." Chouji joked.

"C'mon, Tenten! You're ready for it!" Kiba said.

"Yea, give it a shot!" Temari said.

Neji gave Tenten a sidelong glance.

"NO WAY!" Tenten still refused and cross her arms together. This was all too much. "THIS IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING EVER!"

"But, Neji is all up and go for it!" Lee pointed out, pointing a finger at Neji, who was still just sitting there like a complete idiot. Neji blushed.

"SHUT UP, LEE!" Tenten almost fixed a firm grip on Lee and strangled him to death…

Neji cleared his throat and pulled Tenten aside for a little conversation. She looked startled. But the others watched carefully, trying to make out their body language, trying to figure out what they said.

"There's no way I'm down with this." Tenten said.

"Well, we don't really have to do it." Neji said. "Just make it look convincing."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tenten hissed. _Why don't you just go and do it with Saatchi? _She added mentally in her mind. She was still super mad.

"We 'do it' behind a curtain, and just make our shadows convincing enough so that the others think we really are doing it." Neji said.

Tenten thought it over. This _was _a big chance for her to convince others that she's a spontaneous and all-fun loving girl. It would totally bring her up above all the little people and she could be the "experienced" one in the group.

Yea, keep dreaming.

Tenten gave a little shrug. _You better make it convincing, Neji…_

Neji and Tenten walked back towards the others again, who were very eager to get this show on the road.

"Uh…ok, I'll only do it…if we do it behind a curtain." Tenten said, silently winking at Neji.

Naruto squealed with excitement. The girls cheered. However, Kiba looked dispointed. "Then we can't see you guys doing it!"

Tenten and Neji stood still.

"Hey, I know!" Naruto had a brilliant idea. "Let's put a camera behind the curtain, so we can see if they are ACTUALLY doing it!"

Tenten and Neji looked horrified. They're plan was ruined.

"NO! YOU CAN'T PUT A CAMERA IN THE CLOSET!" Tenten looked absolutely terrified. "IT'S THE SAME AS DOING IT IN PUBLIC!"

"But then, we can't see it!" Shikamaru said.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other and started hyperventilating. This was bad…totally bad.

"GO ON!" Gai said, and gave both of them a little push and they fell behind the curtain. Naruto flicked on the camera and a screen on the table showed what was behind the curtain. They woo-hooed and cheered.

Neji gulped. This is bad…first off, he doesn't even know how to kiss or anything. He was also very bad at fumbling with clothes. What is Tenten wanted Neji to take off her bra?

Whoa partner, I think you're going a little overboard.

Tenten sat there, dumbstruck. Great, now her problems have just grown larger. She was forced to sleep with Neji!

Oh yea, we wished we all had _your _problem.

Neji gulped, and he lifted his hands and worked its way up Tenten's shirt. Tenten turned red and she stared horrified at Neji's quick reaction. Hello?

The others cheered relentlessly from the other side of the room, watching every scene with the camera.

Tenten slapped Neji's hand back. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"We're supposed to be doing it." Neji said, shrugging.

Tenten's eyes flinched.

Neji leaned forward, his hair brushing against Tenten's cheeks and shoulders. Tenten's heart beat like crazy as his lips slowly pressed against hers. At first, she didn't feel anything, but then she could feel the warmth of his face.

They kissed for a while, nothing major happening. They were both just sitting on the floor and their lips didn't move at all. It wasn't a French kiss or anything like a sloppy kiss, it was just a peck.

The others cheered as they saw this.

Neji placed a hand on Tenten's cheek and pressed just a little harder. She cringed but kept her cool and kissed back, softly.

This went on for at least 3 minutes, until Neji decided that this needed to go a little further. He pressed harder and put both his hands on her face. Tenten didn't fight back at all, she just kissed back. Her thoughts of Saatchi disappeared.

Neji made the next move and fell on top of Tenten, they both dropped to the floor, embracing while kissing. Need I say that both their clothes are still on.

They kissed a little while. Neji's tongue pressed against Tenten's mouth, forcing them open. His tongue works it's way into her mouth.

Tenten was startled, but she felt that warm fuzzy "zing" that crawled up her back as he kissed harder.

Soon, they were both gone from this world, into their own little world.

Ohh, feel the magic.

(40 minutes later)

Tenten lay, sprawled on Neji, he held her tightly and they both had their shirts off.

Oh, sex.

How it felt, if only you and I knew.

Tenten closed her eyes. _Now, I can certainly say that this meant something. But…was Saatchi on Neji's mind this time? _

Thoughts raced back into her head, but she shrugged them away.

For now, all we need to do is get the show on the road.

Next up: Kankurou

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter was very sketchy. My friends at school were like totally "disappointed" that I wrote such a story. But I bet you, in their minds, they're having dirty fantasies right this instance.**

**Just so you people know, I GO to church. So don't go around thinking I'm some lazy, pathetic, perverted, idiot bitch. (Not that I'm not, at times) **

**Thanks for all your support, and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18 Under the influence

**GAHHH! THIS IS VERY DISTURBING! I VIEW A LOT OF PEOPLE'S PROFILES AND THEY'RE STORIES ARE LIKE 5 CHAPTERS, BUT HAVE LIKE 500 REVIEWS! HOW COULD THAT BE? AND IT SEEMS AS THOUGH EACH CHAPTER HAS LESS HITS THAN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. THE NUMBERS KEEP DECREASING! WHAT THE HELL?**

**My favorite Japanese actress is Chie Nakamura! She's my idol and so is Yukari Tamura! Can you guess what they act in? Ok, the Japanese voice actresses for Naruto. Nakamura-ken is the actor for Sakura and Tamura-san is the voice actor or Tenten! They're both extremely popular actresses.**

**In both the English and Japanese versions of Naruto, the voice of Naruto is always a woman…strange…**

**So is Sohma Yuki's Japanese voice and Rurouni Kenshin's voices. All women.**

**My internet is running extremely slow today…**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 18

Kankurou, the puppet master glanced at the crowd of eyes gazing at him.

It was his turn, at last and he couldn't wait to get it over with.

"Truth or dare?" Gai asked.

"Uh…dare." Kankurou paused before answering.

Everyone paused to stutter and think about what to say before Kiba rose halfway from his seat and raised a finger.

But he was cut off by Sakura and Ino who were holding him down before he muttered one little thing about cheese again. Seriously, what's with Kiba and cheese in this fic?

"Ok." Temari said. "I got the PERFECT dare." She glared at Kankurou remembering what he made _her _do when it was her turn.

Kankurou gulped.

"Ok, I dare you to drink a 12 pack of beer." Temari said, obviously proud of her little dare. The others stared at her, expecting a little more than that.

Cricket cricket.

"That's it?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Temari smirked. "Oh no…that's not it."

Kankurou was horrified by this dare. The reason was that he threw up by the mere smell of alcohol, and now, 12 cans of it? Whoa, partner!

"Where are we going to get 12 cans of beer?" Naruto asked. "And aren't we going to get carded if we try to buy it?"

Everyone stared at the jonin that were sitting there. All of them were legal to buy alcohol…

Kakashi shook his head. "NO WAY!"

Gai shook his head. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Anko crossed her arms. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

The genin looked down upset that the jonin wouldn't even do the smallest favor of buying 12 cans of beer for them. Fortunately, Temari already thought this through.

"Don't worry." She said and fished out 3 bottles of Smirkoff. (EGS: Smirkoff is a type of vodka…and VODKA is an alcoholic beverage that's pretty expensive and looks like white wine.)

"VODKA?" Kankurou gasped, clutching his throat. "I CAN'T DRINK THAT!"

Tenten and Ino crowded around to examine the vodka. "Wow, Temari! Where'd you get this?" They both asked, holding up a bottle to see it up close.

"My aunt is an alcoholic." Temari said bluntly, shrugging. Gaara slunk into the darkness.

"Oh." Ino said.

"Anyways, Kankurou, may you do the honors?" Temari asked, holding up the first bottle of chilled vodka.

Everyone looked at him. Kankurou gulped and took the bottle.

However, the jonin were quick enough to stop him from advancing any further. Nudity, sex and now alcohol? This night was getting too long and it had to stop before anyone got drunk. Especially since vodka is STRONG stuff.

"Now now…" Kurenai said. "No one is allowed to drink."

The genin stared angrily at the jonin. They weren't about to let some stinkin' adults to poop on their party.

(5 minutes later)

In 5 minutes, all the jonin were tied up in the corner, with their mouths stuffed with cloth to prevent them from talking and they were propped against the closet door.

How evil 12 year olds could be.

The jonin muffled words but the genin ignored them completely.

"Ok, Kankurou!" Lee said. "Drink up!"

Kankurou hesitated before tilting the bottle to his lips and took a swig. That lasted for 2 seconds before he slammed the bottle back down, huffing.

"THIS STUFF IS STRONG!" Kankurou squeaked.

"…and its working fast." Sasuke muttered.

But the others urged him to go on and he finally lifted the bottle again and chugged half of it. Everyone cheered him on.

"YEA!" Chouji cried.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Sakura said.

"KEEP GOING!" Ino cheered.

"NO PRESSURE! NO PRESSURE AT ALL! TAKE YOUR TIME!" Kiba said, which usually adds an enormous amount of pressure.

Kankurou slammed the bottle down and panted. He wiped his mouth to rid the putrid taste.

Temari chuckled. "Just 2 more bottles left."

Kankurou stared into the eyes of Temari which were gleaming with evilness. He begged for mercy, but Temari seemed to be saying "No way, my dare was much worse. So drink up!"

Kankurou lifted the second bottle and confidence rushed back into his mind. _I can do this!_

He raised the bottle to his lips and drank, slowly, holding his breath so he wouldn't have to taste it. That bloated feeling of throwing up later rushed into his head. He thumped the bottle back down.

Kankurou covered his mouth with a hand and almost hurled. Almost…

The girls shrieked and stepped back while the guys just stood there stupidly.

But Kankurou didn't give up. He was down to 1 ½ bottles. He had to finish this! He couldn't throw up now. Well, when he was down, he could stick his finger down his throat all he wants.

Kankurou lifted the half empty bottle and drank the rest. Without hesitation, he cranked open the last bottle and quickly swallowed 1/3 of the bottle before leaning forward and almost puking his guts out.

He was drunk now.

"I…HIC…CAN DO…THIS! HIC HIC, I'M…A-ALMOST DONE! HIC." Kankurou sputtered. The room was spinning.

He lifted the vodka and chugged down the rest with great effort and everyone cheered when he slammed down the last empty bottle down.

However, Kankurou raced into the bathroom, locked the door and hurled into the toilet while everyone was still cheering. Temari smirked. _This should teach him to mess with me again…_

Revenge is sweet, isn't it?

The girls (excluding Temari) listened with great worry as Kankurou stuck a finger down his throat, puking in the bathroom.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tenten asked.

"He s-sounds sick." Hinata said.

"Naw. Let him be." Temari said.

Keep the games going!

Next person's turn: Kurenai… (Who was still tied up with the other jonin)

**End of chapter.**

**Haha, Kankurou puking…that's a sight to see…No, no it's not.**

**I haven't updated in a long time because my friend got my hooked on Naruto roleplay sites. It's hard to impress those people! Anyways, it's so fun.**

**I made my own suckish Fruits Basket roleplay site. Check it out if you want. Here's the site: **

http/haanachan. didn't put the URL cause the site won't allow me (FF) FYI, roleplay sites are sites where you get to act as a OC character or a canon character of the show. Anyone who is interested in Fruits Basket, join!

**However, it sucks right now, so yea…**

**I'll fix it up.**


	19. Chapter 19 Sing my friend, sing

**New York City is so over rated these days…**

**I'm about to go up there with my soccer buds and Chi's cheerleading squad and a bunch of other people from our school. We're staying there for 3 days with no adult supervision and only like 2 chaperones per group. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE CAN CAUSE WITH ONLY 2 CHAPERONES? It's bad to leave me alone. I'd either hurt myself, kill someone else, destroy the area or get everyone arrested.**

**I CAN'T WAIT!**

**If I owned Naruto, Neji would have been mine already.**

**I'm so disappointed in all the bad reviews some people gave me. If you got a problem, don't read it then. There! Simple as that!**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 19

Kurenai glanced with great uncertainty at the crowd. This was one of those times when you had that gut feeling that you should stop this right away. But then again, when you're outnumbered 4 jonin to 15 genin, I'd say the odds are against you.

In other words, you're screwed.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"…Dare." Kurenai said. Hey, as long as you gotta do this, have some fun with it, right?

Sasuke chuckled something softly and put his hand to his mouth to prevent from saying anything. The others looked at him.

"Spill." Shikamaru ordered.

"Naw…" Sasuke said smiling. "The girls won't agree to this."

Now the way he said this, the girls got their blood pumping and leaned forward at Sasuke and stared right into his eye.

"Tell us." Ino cooed.

"What dare you got in store, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"We're all curious." Hinata said quietly.

"Dish!" Sakura said.

"Don't keep us waiting." Temari joked.

"Alright." Sasuke said, waving his arms to get the girls off him. (Tsk tsk, what a dirty Sasuke) Sasuke finally got all 5 girls to retreat and said in a sly tone…

"I dare Kurenai-sensei to put on a full front strip scene with all the other girls for us, the men." Sasuke said.

(I'm changing the rating from T to M…)

All the girls blushed as the guys hushed each other to contain their excitement. Of course, they couldn't let the girls _see _that they were anxious, so they kept a straight face…well, at least _tried._

"Wait a minute!" Temari complained. "That's a dare for ALL of us! Not just Kurenai-sensei!"

Sasuke shrugged and improvised his dare. "Then make Kurenai the lead stripper."

Everyone stared.

"Y'know, there's like a lead stripper in front and then following the back there's the sub lead stripper and then there's the back-up and lead up back." Sasuke explained like a professional stripper person.

"…How do you know that?" Naruto asked Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke's face darkened. "Because…" he said, not really answering the answer. Then, he slunk away into the back along with everyone else.

I wonder if we'll see Sasuke in therapy along with Neji?

"This is ridiculous." Tenten said. "It's supposed to be KURENAI-SENSEI'S dare! I've already humiliated myself 3 times tonight." (She means on Lee's turn, Neji's turn and her turn.)

"But it'll be fun to watch!" Lee said, propping himself on a pillow.

_Kill Lee, kill Lee, kill Lee…_Tenten thought ferociously in her head, jotting down mental notes.

But everyone kept urging the girls to go. (This is sounding much like Neji's dare…uhhga…I'm so unoriginal!)

"But we don't have any clothes to use!" Sakura argued.

"I'm sure Neji has something!" Naruto countered. (Neji: Hey!)

"We don't know how to strip!" Ino said.

"It's just like taking clothes off!" Shikamaru explained. (Like we don't know how to do that)

It didn't seem like that the girls would give in and the guys were growing really senseless, trying to counter anything the girls threw at them. (We all know that girls are smarter than boys)

(EGL: I'm not saying boys are stupid creatures…)

"All right, look…" Kakashi said. "How about Kurenai strips by herself with the other girls just standing in the corner, dressed up in sexy clothes."

"No." The girls cried in unison.

"I'm not stripping." Kurenai crossed her arms.

"Because no one wants to see you naked." Anko hissed at Kurenai, slightly touching Kakashi's shoulder.

Kurenai glared.

"Then sing instead." Kakashi said. (He's trying to compromise to at least see something interesting)

Kurenai stared at him and reluctantly agreed. So the whole deal was: the girls, would be dressed in these sexy costumes and Kurenai would be singing this stripper song.

"This dare wasn't what I had in mind." Sasuke argued. "I wanted to see Kurenai-sensei strip…"

"Sasuke, that's disgusting." Naruto shouted. "You like a teacher?"

Sasuke slunk further into the dark corner.

(10 minutes later)

The girls were all dressed up in this black slip and there was a lot of skin showing through their bare-mid-riff low-cut tank tops and sexy black combat boots.

Kurenai was in front, holding a mike and wearing a very revealing kimono. If only Jiraiya was here now…

The buys whistled. Hinata blushed wildly as Ino giggled, glad for the attention Sasuke and the other boys were finally giving her. Sakura just shoved Ino aside, both of them, shoving each other aside a little to get the attention of the o-so-hot Sasuke. Tenten muttered something as Temari examined some split ends.

"Cue the music." Kiba pointed at a radio to play the music.

The music didn't come on…

"I SAID CUE THE MUSIC!" Kiba shouted. "WHY ISN'T THIS STUPID THING RESPONDING?"

"…uh, Kiba?" Shino asked.

"WHAT?" Kiba hollered.

Shino walked over to the remote on the couch and pressed the play button. Music began streaming through the speakers.

"Maybe you should try pressing 'play' first." Shino advised.

"WOW! YOU'RE GOOD!" Kiba shouted, with genuine surprise.

Kurenai held the mike to her hand and started singing in a soft voice until the music got louder and the guys urged her to sing louder. The other genin girls flushed as the boys started whistling and shouting to tell the other girls to get into the game too.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her to dance.

Shikamaru pulled up Temari's hands and Ino's hands at the same time. (Bad mistake, Shikamaru…)

Kurenai sang louder and danced around until she leveled with Kakashi and danced with the other grown jonin too (Except for Anko, who was silently plotting in the corner)

Everyone came into the dancing mood and paraded around, dancing. Even Hinata strutted along and danced to a couple of songs. (She was pretty good too)

Kurenai suddenly grabbed Asuma and kissed him square on the lips. The others gasped as Kakashi stared wide-eyed. Anko stopped plotting enough to gape at the others.

Bad move.

Asuma looked surprised and had this dreamy look on his face at the same time.

Silence.

The others stopped dancing and Kiba clicked off the music. Kakashi grabbed Kurenai's hand a minute later and lead her to the hallway to talk.

"Whoa…" Sakura whispered to Naruto. "I think this is a break-up."

Naruto smiled at Sakura, who continued talking. Naruto couldn't hear a single word she said. He just kept looking into her emerald colored eyes as she spoke.

His hands slowly reached for hers.

Their fingers touched for a while and Sakura stopped talking enough to stare at Naruto and give a warm smile. Kiba clicked the music on again (With his profound new learned knowledge) It was a sweet little tune and the others slowly danced.

Naruto and Sakura just smiled to each other.

Their hands were still touching.

**End of chapter.**

_**I don't want you to stand in front of me, because I might not follow.**_

_**I don't want you to stand behind me, because I might not lead.**_

_**I want you to stand next to me, just friends.**_

**This was a poem my friend wrote. Isn't it cute? I was really impressed. Actually, that was just a fragment of it. She scribbled it on her pencil pouch and I read it, telling her that it was good.**


	20. Chapter 20 Shika heart Saku

**All I want to do is have some fun,**

**I've a got feeling that the party's just begun.**

**Song! It called "All I wanna do." By Sheryl Crowe.**

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a long time haven't I? But that's because I've gotten some bad reviews and I've been addicted to RP sites.**

**Ok, I'm looking for a good AMV! I want a classic song like "Why Don't you Kiss her?" By Jesse McCartney involving dedications to NejixTen or NaruxSaku! It has to be a good video with good graphics! Please PM me about it, or any other AMV's you've made. **

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter Something…

"Well that was fun." Sakura said as everyone calmed down from the dance they had just did. The music turned off and everyone was red and panty.

"Oh shit…" Shikamaru muttered.

"It's YOUR turn, Shikamaru!" Temari teased.

"Yea! YOUR TURN!" Ino giggled and shot Temari a dirty glare. These two girls were always up in each other's noses ever since everyone figured Temari and Shikamaru should be together, even though they deny it.

Shikamaru coughed.

Uh oh…a love triangle.

"Truth or dare?" Temari asked saucily.

Ino glared. Personally, Shikamaru belonged to her.

"Ok, I guess I'll pick dare." Shikamaru answered.

Everyone sat and starting thinking.

Suddenly, Chouji erupted in a fit of giggles. He snickered while everyone raised their eyebrows and wondered why Chouji was acting strange...-er.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I GOT THE PERFECT DARE!" Chouji said, suddenly. He rose half way from his seat.

"…" Shikamaru said…_Uh oh._

"I DARE YOU TO TAKE SAKURA ON A DATE AND TRY TO WIN HER OVER!" Chouji sputtered.

Ok, there are at least 6 people against this.

First, let's say…Sakura. She does not want to be Shikamaru's dream lady or anything relevant to that area. Second, Shikamaru is pissed by this too. He obviously doesn't want Sakura to be his dream lady.

Then, there is Ino and Temari, who are trying their hardest to swoon Shikamaru and definitely don't want him drooling over Sakura.

Last, let's look at the Sakura crushers. Naruto and Lee both are growing ticked off because they think that Sakura shouldn't belong to Shikamaru…THEY deserved her.

"WHAT THE HELL, CHOUJI?" All 6 of them shouted at him with rage.

Chouji whimpered and cowered in fear as the 6 of them cornered him.

"Come on, you guys!" Chouji cried. "It's just a game!"

But the 6 of them weren't merciful at all. The others just sat and watched as they caved in on Chouji.

"You know, it could be fun." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura and Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, I think this is a pretty nice dare." Tenten and Neji agreed.

"WHAT?" Temari and Ino demanded.

Chouji thank his lucky stars.

"NO, NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"C'mon, it's all for fun, right?" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru and Sakura stared at each other stiffly.

_10 minutes later…_

The whole scenery was set…a candlelight dinner on the balcony by a small river. The tablecloths were spread out and some pianists were playing softly in the back. Other couples were dining as well…

You could say the air in the dining area wasn't so great…in fact; it was very dense where Sakura and Shikamaru were FORCED to go on a date. They were dressed up…Shikamaru in a hot new Armani suit (found in Shino's closet…) and Sakura wore a low cut formal white gown. (Courtesy of Neji…)

The others sat at a table near the twosome to witness the date…

"Good evening, would you care to order?" The Maitre-D came towards their table. A second waiter came to fill their goblets with water and served the bread course.

Sakura stifled a smile. "Er…sure."

Shikamaru cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Our special tonight is Ravolini stuffed duck with dipped oysters. And for dessert, crème brulee." The Maitre-D told them.

But Sakura and Shikamaru were only half listening…the other half was wondering what they were going to do on this date without awkwarding things.

"Uh…ok, I'll take whatever." Shikamaru told the Maitre-D.

"Me too." Sakura said.

The Maitre-D told the menus and bowed with a polite smile. He left the table.

At the nearby table, Ino and Temari practically shoved each other to get a good view of what Shikamaru and Sakura were doing…which wasn't much.

"You guys are so fidgety." Shino remarked.

"This is so unfair!" Temari argued, ignoring Shino. "That bitchy little princess is totally sucking up to Shikamaru!"

Ino glared at Temari. "You're a bigger bitch than Sakura!"

Both girls glared at each other menacingly as the others argued what to order.

Back at Sakura and Shikamaru's table, they were both eating their appetizers silently and talking softly…about nothing much except maybe a frequent "Please past the salt" or "this is good."

Shikamaru reached over to grab the pepper, when his hand accidentally brushed against Sakura's hand. They both gave a small stifled smile.

However, when Ino and Temari saw this, they were ready to rip out each other's heads. Or rather, they'd like to rip out Sakura's head.

Who knew Shikamaru was so popular with the girls?

Anyways, the girls were ready to claw each other's eyes out as Sakura and Shikamaru began talking about something.

"What are they talking about?" Ino demanded angrily.

"God! How frustrating!" Temari added.

"Would you guys just eat?" Kurenai asked them as their appetizers were served.

Lee and Naruto dug in pretty quick while observing Sakura and Shikamaru carefully.

Back at their table, Sakura and Shikamaru were talking about a Korean drama they both watched and were discussing the plot and their favorite parts.

"I love how Rain is such a tempered star." Sakura said. (This Korean drama is called Full House and it rocks! Please watch it!)

"Uh-huh…" Shikamaru said under gritted teeth.

"What do you think about the plot of the story?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well uh…" Shikamaru waited. Normally, he had much criticism to say about a show, but this time…he couldn't think of anything.

Yea…if he actually _watched _the show, maybe he could say something.

"What are they saying?" Ino hissed loudly back at her table. Temari and Ino were both carefully watching their every move.

"God, eat your food already!" Kiba moaned. Watching the two girls throw themselves at Shikamaru was nauseating.

Temari glared at Kiba. "Shut up."

They continued spying while the others ate their meal, talking amongst themselves.

"Hmm…this is really good!" Tenten said as she dug into her food.

"Yea! It is!" Lee agreed and pigged out.

Gaara stared at the two of them practically killing their food.

"Um…do you know what you're eating?" he asked, with a stifled frown.

Tenten and Lee looked up to see Gaara staring at them and Neji stifling a laugh.

"You're eating sheep stomach…" Gaara told them.

Neji erupted in laughter. (very OCCish…don't you agree?)

Tenten and Lee practically threw up their food.

"Ok, I'm leaving…" Kakashi said, as he watched the two spit out their food. But Gai grabbed his hand at the nick of time and pulled him down.

"C'mon, Kakashi! You're not leaving like that!" Gai said.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

Ino and Temari both wrinkled their noses and finally took their eyes away from Sakura and Shikamaru for a second.

"You guys are disgusting!" Ino said.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

"Um…guys?" Chouji asked, pointing at Sakura and Shikamaru's table.

"WHAT?" everyone barked at Chouji. They followed his pointed finger to Sakura and Shikamaru's table…to find it vacant.

"HEY, THEY LEFT WITHOUT US!" Naruto shouted and rose from his seat.

"WHAT?" Ino shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!" Temari hollered. "HOW DARE THEY!"

"Follow them!" Lee commanded, wearing his army hat.

Everyone pounced outside and onto the road, trying to locate the two missing ninja.

Neji and Hinata even used their Byakugan to locate where the two missing nin were off to. Lee and Chouji used their super strength and searched all over the area while the girls headed around the village.

In 5 minutes, they were all back at their gathering area.

"Well they aren't under the tables in the restaurant." Chouji reported to Lee.

"They aren't hiding under a rock." Ino said.

"They're not in the bathroom sinks." Anko said proudly.

"They weren't morphed into anything." Sasuke muttered.

"They're not drowning in the river." Shino said. "…But Kiba is…" he added silently.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS SEARCH SOMEWHERE PRODUCTIVE, LIKE THE VILLAGE?" Lee asked. His search and rescue crew were a bunch of losers…even the jonin weren't even doing anything.

But after a whole search of looking under rocks and checking the sinks, everyone gave up and went back to the Hyuuga manor. Even Ino and Temari were tired out and super pissed that they eloped.

But when they walked into the door…

"Hey guys." Sakura said. She was reading a magazine while Shikamaru was silently dozing off in the corner of the room.

Everyone was surprised that they weren't naked or that they weren't having oral sex or that they were both here already.

"WHY'D YOU DITCH US?" Everyone shouted.

Who wouldn't ditch you?

"Well, we were just having SO much fun talking so we left and took a walk down the road and we came back to the manor!" Sakura said pettily in fake happiness and sarcasm.

"WHAT?" Ino and Temari shouted in horror.

What Sakura said could mean anything…

Sakura smiled coyly as Naruto and Lee's mouths dropped.

They couldn't win Sakura over for one year while Shikamaru did that in just one night.

**End of lame chapter.**

**Ok, anyways, I haven't updated in a long time, because one, I was watching Full House. Not that lame show on ABC family about the Olsen twins…it's about Korean drama my friend recommended. It's really awesome.**

**Full House is about a Korean writer girl who is like completely a clueless idiot. She lost her house and money to her friends because her idiot friends sold her house when she was away on a trip.**

**When she came back, she was in debt to this famous movie star she met on the plane for borrowing money to pay for the trip (Her friends tricked her into thinking the trip was free). Now she works for him and the plot thickens. In the end, she got married to him so he wouldn't have to deal with all his fan girls. (Although they both hate each other)**

**P.S, my sister came from Japan. She's spending the week (since it's Fall Break, YAHOO!) she bought me and Chi a bunch of anime and ornaments cause she knows we're obsessed. Chi is into collecting gum wrappers. (They're really pretty and colorful in Japan and she makes them into chains to hang around her room…)**


	21. Chapter 21 DANGER APPROACHS ANKO

**I haven't updated forever. But that's because I'm always on RP sites now. Anyways, please R&R.**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 21

Temari and Ino glared at Shikamaru continuously after they got back from the long search of Sakura and him. But they didn't know for sure if the two of them did something but nonetheless, it was WRONG for him to run off like that.

"Anko…" Kurenai muttered.

Anko looked up and glared back at Kurenai. They were both fighting over Kakashi.

"Ladies…" Asuma interrupted. "It's Anko's turn at the game now. Why don't we continue?"

Everyone sat back down and noisily chatted away as Anko braced herself.

"Truth or DARE?" Ino cooed.

"Feh…" Anko smiled confidently. "I pick DARE."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Kurenai and Anko squared off and stared fiercely at each other. Fire blew from their eyes.

"Alright, I have a good one." Tenten said with a smile. She was sitting between Neji and Sakura, closely brushing up against Neji's knee (she was kneeling on the floor while he was sitting on the couch) Tenten smiled at the mere thought of this.

Phtt…how 6th grade could you get?

"I'm ready!" Anko said.

""Ok…but first of all…" Tenten paused and looked at Hinata. "The Hyuugas have a pool here, right?"

"Yes…" Hinata answered.

"OK." Tenten smiled. "Then I dare Anko to skinny-dip in the pool and hold her breath for 4 minutes underwater with a chain strapped to her ankle from the bottom."

"What kind of a dare is that?" Neji asked, grunting. The two of them were still mad at each other…

"IT'S PERFECT." All the boys chirped. (Except for some of the more subtle ones)

"PERVERTS!" Temari scolded.

"Isn't it a little dangerous?" Kankurou asked.

"Yea, but that's because we're ninja." Tenten elaborated. "This is nothing compared to what we do everyday, right?"

_Another cheer from the boys…_

Upon heading outside from the room, all the shinobi gathered at a HUGE pool outside. The weather was cold, so the dare would be harder. But the pool was beautiful, surrounded by a cliff and the mansion from behind. Bright lights around the pool illuminated the fountains and flowers.

"Geez…this is huge." Sakura commented.

"Ok! Dare time!" Tenten clapped her hands.

Anko smirked with confidence. "Sure thing…"

Then, without any shame, she whipped off her clothes right there smack, in front of the guys and all for the world to see. (Although it was nighttime and the rain already stopped)

The boys blushed and turned their heads as the girls shrieked.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME, WOMAN?" Kurenai hollered.

"What?" Anko smirked. "Just putting on a show for the guys." she said and winked.

Then, Anko eagerly jumped into the pool and water splashed around the edge. She clasped a chain to her ankle.

"Don't worry…" Hinata said. "When 4 minutes is up, I'll press a button on the remote and the chain will automatically release itself."

Anko smiled at the deep end of the pool and playfully did a little flip, leaving no part of her naked body to imagine.

"Oh sick…" Sakura muttered.

But Naruto and Kiba cheered Anko on. "C'MON! DO ANOTHER FLIP!"

As a result, Anko somersaulted again.

She plunged into the water, and the dare started…

4 minutes…

"Man, she's hot." Kakashi said quietly.

Kurenai glanced at him, unsure of what Kakashi said. Gai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It seems as though the youth of some individuals hadn't left their body yet."

No one knew for sure what he just said, but ignored him.

"3 minutes…" Hinata reported, watching her stop-watch.

"That was one good dare you thought of, Tenten." Lee told her, grinning and blushing while watching Anko in the water, her head still under.

"…Lee, you pervert." Tenten muttered in shame.

"3 minutes and 50 seconds." Hinata said, holding the remote in her hand, ready to press it in 10 seconds when her head would surface.

But at precisely 3 minutes and 59 seconds, Anko's head popped up from the water and she thrashed around, apparently drowning, but the chain pulled her under and her head bobbed from the surface.

Everyone panicked.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S DROWNING!" Ino shouted and the girls shrieked.

Kurenai turned pale as Hinata frantically pressed the button but the chain didn't release Anko from the water.

"HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kiba hollered. "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S DROWNING?"

"I-I…" Hinata sputtered; face red and pushing the button again. "IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"WHAT?" Kiba inquired. By this time, Kakashi already dived into the water, trying to free Anko from the chain at the 20 foot end. But it didn't budge and Anko turned white from the lack of oxygen.

"HINATA!" Chouji joined in along with Naruto and Kiba.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, GODAMMIT!" Hinata screamed in their directions which caused the boys to step back, startled. Hinata frantically pressed the button. Upon checking, she realized there was no battery…

"YOU FORGOT THE BATTERY?" Asuma scolded.

Everyone started running around as Hinata rushed back in for some batteries. But Gaara and Kankurou only stood there, not bothering to get into the rushing.

"…You sure we shouldn't we helping…?" Kankurou asked his brother.

Gaara had his arms crossed and answered with a firm, "No."

"Ok…" Kankurou said. They looked pretty strange, standing there calmly while the rest of the world was running alongside the pool trying to free Anko.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lee hollered, wailing and flapping his arms around the air like an pea brain idiot.

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" Sasuke scolded. "SHUT YOUR TRAP! No one's gonna die!"

Lee shut his trap.

"You guys! Why are you just standing there?" Sakura inquired, staring at Gaara and Kankurou who were both wearing sunglasses and sipping martinis from a coconut cup.

But knowing they weren't to be messed around with, Sakura tip-toed away while Hinata finally rushed back from inside the house with fresh batteries.

"OK! GOT IT!" Hinata said and quickly inserted the batteries into the remote.

Kakashi was hollering in the water, trying to awaken the already unconscious Anko. "HEY! IF YOU DON'T MIND, WHY NOT HURRY IT UP?"

Hinata pressed the button and everyone held their breaths.

The chains released with a slow moan and Kakashi grabbed Anko and swiftly swam to the edge of the pool while the others crowded around.

"Is she ok?" Everyone murmured quietly.

"She's fine…" Kakashi said, wiping water from his hair. Shikamaru grabbed two towels…one for Kakashi to dry off and the other for Anko…cause she was naked…

"Oh thank god!" Ino breathed in relief.

Anko began turning purple.

"…She's just not breathing at all." Kakashi finished weakly.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sakura ordered and pushed them aside. Then, with a thrust of her hand, she pressed hard against Anko's chest.

Anko choked and sputtered water. Everyone sighed with relief and the crowd started up again.

"Anko, sweetheart…" Kakashi cooed, worried. "You alright?" He cradled her in his arms. (BLEH…)

Kurenai grew red and Anko smiled weakly. She placed a hand on Kakashi's chin and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine…my knight in shining armor." She said.

Kurenai choked. _WHAT THE FUCK??_

"Geez…that was scary." Tenten said to herself and brushed away from the crowd.

Neji stared at her. (KEEP IN MIND THEY'RE STILL MAD AT EACH OTHER) "If you haven't suggested such a dangerous dare in the first place, we wouldn't be in this fix, would we?" He asked her, with a disapproved frown.

Tenten clenched her fists. If it weren't for everyone around her, she would have clawed out Neji's eyes right there. _What the hell…_

She whirled around. "Well at least I'M not a selfish son of a bitch who leads someone on and then cheats on another girl." She said, referring to Saatchi, the girl who she caught Neji with, kissing.

Neji, stared, confused. "What?"

"You heard me!" Tenten said. "I thought you were romantic, but ROMANTIC MY ASS!"

Neji glared and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and went ahead and pushed Tenten into the pool.

She gave a little shriek as she collapsed into the pool. Everyone gasped and watched, noisily and Tenten surfaced, soaked and gasping for breath, while in shock that the poised Neji had pushed her into a POOL.

Neji watched with amazement himself. Had he just pushed her into the pool?

Then suddenly, Naruto cheered and jumped into the pool himself followed by a yelp. Soon after, all the genin plunged into the pool and everyone splashed around. (The only ones who resisted was Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Kankurou) But Gaara had to pull the whimpering Kankurou by his collar to restrain him.

"I guess you're ok…" Kurenai said angrily, watching Kakashi and Anko cuddle at the edge, wet like two puppies with floppy ears. (I don't know why I said that…it just came to me)

"Yea." Anko said. "That was a fun dare except that I almost drowned."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Then if you'll excuse me…" Kurenai said, She removed her top revealing her thin body and nicely firm abs. "I'm going to have some fun." She jumped into the pool.

Kakashi opened his mouth, jaws dropped; realizing how Kurenai was so much…_fuller blossomed…_than Anko who was merely a B-cup.

_Who says girls don't know how to have fun?_

**Now this is a fuller chapter and I hope I didn't stall long enough to post a chapter. I'm currently working on My Sweet Little Game right now.**

**TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT, I'VE FOUND A WAY TO FIGHT MY FATE!**


	22. Recap, Gai is in TROUBLE

**Ok, I'm on a roll here, so MOVE. **

**I thought Sharpies only came in like 7 colors, but did you know there are like a billion colors now? Having more than the colors red, blue and black are cool, but now they're just screwing with us.**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 22

"Oh man, that was fun." Sakura said as she wrung out her soaked hair.

After practically everyone jumped into the pool (Or rather some individuals were pushed in) they had celebrated in just being able to hang out with each other. The celebration of ninja…

"Yea! That was awesome!" Naruto said, thrusting a hand out.

"And you know…it's sort of nice…just to hang out like this." Sakura said slowly and sat down next to Naruto on the ground. She glanced around, watching everyone fool around and watching Ino scold Shikamaru.

(Another area of the pool)

"Geez, Neji…" Tenten shivered, her hair wet and a towel draped around her. "You didn't have to push me into the pool." She whispered, harshly.

Neji stared at Tenten, opening his mouth to snap back a comeback, but shut it, realizing he didn't want to cross lines with Tenten. He still hasn't gotten the chance to tell Tenten about his real feelings after that encounter with Saatchi.

"Sorry…" Neji said, plainly, as he rearranged some lawn chairs into sitting position after they'd been knocked over.

Tenten paused and gaped. Had the infamous Hyuuga Neji just apologized to her? Was this the turn of the century?

"What did you just say?" Tenten asked, turning around. Had she heard him correct?

Neji paused and walked away, slowly, down the edge of the pool.

"Neji…" Tenten said, slowly, playing along. Sometimes it was fun to play around with Neji. "You just said sorry…"

Neji blinked and continued down the edge, walking, with his hands in his pockets, like a cute little boy. His hair was partly wet and it was down, increasing his sexy meter by about 40.

"Geez, forget it." Neji said, pissed off. He hated it when Tenten played with him like a little kid. But it was a sort of bonding between the two of them, and he thought of it like puppy love.

"I'm not mad at you for pushing me into the pool." Tenten said, smiling a bit and trailing Neji around the edge of the pool. "Of course, I might catch a cold and die tomorrow, but it's alright!"

Neji laughed. Of course, when he laughed, it was no ordinary laugh. He would toss his head in the air and give the most harmonic and melancholy laugh ever, all the girls would swoon and pass out.

Tenten looked pretty surprised at that. But she just smiled and walked on, behind him.

Suddenly, Neji couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. He turned around, fast.

Tenten was surprised too…and she collapsed into Neji and they both fell into the pool with a shriek and a splash. The others turned and looked at them and laughed.

"Neji!" Tenten shrieked, getting drenched again. But this time, she sounded happy. "You clumsy oaf!"

Neji was equally as surprised. "What? You were the one who ran into me!"

The two of them splashed around and laughed awhile, while the jounin stared at them.

"Aw…young love." Gai said.

(Another area of the pool)

Hinata helped clean up some mess everyone made from all the partying and it was getting seriously late. However, she felt slightly dizzy and a warm fuzzy feeling upon her.

"Hinata…" Kiba approached, her, hood down and his hot little boy looks along with Akamaru. "Want some help?"

Hinata stuttered. "No, it's alright."

Kiba stared at her and then stared off at Naruto, sitting next to Sakura, both talking and laughing softly. He glanced back at Hinata.

"Are you sad because Naruto is spending time with Sakura?" He asked Hinata.

Hinata's hand slipped from the plate she was holding and glanced at Kiba, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"What? No, I…" She argued, but stopped and stared at Naruto.

She looked back down and resumed backing the plates away in the garbage bags. There was nothing more to say in this situation.

Kiba stared at her, with sympathy in mind. He progressed up to Hinata, who was busily cleaning up the mess.

"Hinata…you know…when you did your truth?" Kiba asked her. "And you told me how…you like me?"

This time, Hinata did something surprising. She laughed. "Oh…that. It was just a spur of the moment, I guess."

Kiba stared.

That's all it was…

(10 minutes later)

"People!" Temari shouted. "If we want to play this game until next morning, I recommend we start it up NOW."

The others reluctantly agreed.

Gai began ho-hawing. It was FINALLY his turn at the game! He was determined to make this the most memorable dare EVER. Lee cheered along.

"GAI-SENSEI! IT IS FINALLY YOUR TURN!" Lee cried.

Everyone watched with paranoia as Lee and Gai embraced in an oh-so-touching hug. They broke away eventually but it was too late as the others were scarred for life.

"Ok, Gai…" Kakashi muttered. "Let's get this over with. Truth or dare?"

"ONLY THE MANLIEST PERSON WOULD PICK DARE!" Gai declared proudly and struck a pose.

Lee withered away in the corner, reminded that _he _himself, picked truth.

"Ok Gai…I already got a good one." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. "This might be of an easy task for you though…"

"GO AHEAD, MY RIVAL, KAKASHI!" Gai said. "WHAT IS IT?"

"Here…" Kakashi said and handed Gai a detailed list.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Gai asked and read the paper.

After a few minutes, everyone remained silent until Gai easily laughed and handed the paper back to Kakashi.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ON IT!" Gai said and ran off, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that about?" Sakura asked, curious of what the paper read.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked and smiled. "Oh…well that was…"

"WHAT? WHAT WAS IT?" Everyone asked.

"…my To-do list." Kakashi finished, without a care in the world.

All the others fell over in complete disbelief.

"YOUR FREAKIN' TO-DO-LIST?" Ino hollered in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba hollered too.

"THAT'S AN AWESOME DARE!" Clueless Lee drabbled along.

"Lee…" Tenten moaned. "No…"

"Kakashi-sensei! You've wasted a perfectly good dare!" Naruto complained. "And I was about to get back at him…" Naruto's face went dark and he faded away in the darkness.

"Well EXCUSE ME." Kakashi said. "It's not my fault the author is fresh out of ideas and had to settle on this pathetic dare." (EGL: …)

"Well anyways, what was on your to-do list?" Kurenai asked, with a steady voice.

"Uh see…yea…" Kakashi said, rubbing his head and smiling a go-happy smile. "it's what was on the to-do list that was the thing…"

"WHAT? WHAT'D YOU PUT ON THE LIST?" The jounin shouted.

"…go to the bar in a girl's costume." Kakashi said. (Doesn't make any sense, does it?)

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Anko shouted.

"It's a long story." Kakashi cut her off.

"WELL MAKE IT SHORT, BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING REALLY LONG!" Shouted Erigstimloveles.

Everyone looked around. "Where'd that voice come from?"

"Anyways, what does that mean?" Hinata asked, timidly.

"I work at this club…that I'm being paid to cross dress as a woman to…pleasure men…" Kakashi explained awkwardly. "…since I get like _no _money from missions whatsoever…" he muttered under his breath.

"Whoa, Kakashi…that's really skanky." Asuma sighed.

"Try telling that to my _mother." _Kakashi muttered.

"THEN WE HAVE TO FIND GAI AND GET HIM OUT OF THIS SITUATION BEFORE…" Kurenai paused and thought her words over. "He…gets laid."

Ok, yea, awkward awkward…

**end of chapter.**

**Since no one bothers to read the end notes, why bother?**


	23. Chapter 23 Gai gets it going

**Aw, everyone…thanks for reading the end notes. But sometimes I drabble, so you may kindly ignore me.**

**Well, this fic is coming to an end and I'm still fidgeting about how Naruto's dare/truth is going to turn out to be. And it might take a while to plan it out, thus I have more homework than natural. (Glares at teachers)**

**Thank you for supporting and taking your time to read my fic. R&R.**

**_Previously: Gai had just agreed to do Kakashi's dirty dare…cross dressing as a girl to pick up guys at a club for money. Surely, the night progresses on and things are going to get…a bit…crazy._**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 23

"Hey…I know this place." Sasuke said, pointing at a grand club once all of them arrived at the club, panting, from running across town. "I've been here a couple of times…"

Immediately, everyone stared at Sasuke.

"I get bored…" Sasuke said, sulking. Everyone walked into the doors of the club (There were no bouncers. That says a lot about their security…)

Inside, lights were dim and a few people were listening to the music, which blared countless cuss words. Most of the people in the club were smoking and some were drinking.

"Where's Gai?" Asuma asked.

"He should be here somewhere." Kakashi said. "This is around the time my usual shift starts."

"Man, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto started. "I didn't know you worked at such a shady place."

"It's mainly for entertainment." Kakashi answered and wandered off to greet some regular guests he knew.

"That Kakashi…" Kurenai sighed and wandered off, to get a drink.

The rest of the group also went their separate directions.

"I don't feel very comfortable being in such a pointless place." Kankurou commented, following Gaara to a barstool. He looked around and spotted two older women winking at him. He blushed and turned away.

"I might get used to it, though." Kankurou said again.

Gaara rolled his eyes and ordered a Bloody Mary.

_Meanwhile…_

Hinata sat on one of the barstools while the whole row was empty. She was drinking shots of tequila and clearly sulking about her nonexistent life.

Tenten walked behind her and plopped herself next to Hinata, who was drifting off in space if not completely drunk.

"Hinata…" Tenten said. "What are you doing?"

"Clearing up my existence." Hinata said, gulping down another shot. "When I drink, I don't have to deal with anything."

Tenten nodded and signaled to the bartender. "3 shot glasses please. And a bottle of Vieuve Clipcott." (A champagne)

Hinata stared at Tenten and smiled.

"So why are you drinking with me?" Hinata asked.

Tenten shrugged half-heartily. "I don't know…"

Hinata stared straight ahead again. "Is it because of Neji?"

Tenten paused before spilling her sob story. She smiled delicately and picked up a shot glass that the bartender handed her. She filled it with champagne.

"You know why I'm drinking champagne right now? Because I finally don't have to spawn after Neji anymore." Tenten said. "He's got someone else now. His beloved Saatchi."

Hinata stared. "I don't think Neji likes her. She's not his type."

Tenten smirked. "Then neither am I." She picked up her shot glass and downed it's contents in one single gulp.

_Meanwhile…_

Kiba, Lee and Shino were carefully examining the female species…namely, watching Tenten and Hinata talk to each other intimately.

"Wow…girls are so hot." Lee said, bashfully. He never noticed how Tenten was so radiant, like a goddess.

"Yea." Kiba said, eyeing Hinata and her brazen hair and shining silver orbs.

"…" Shino sighed and shook his head. "Stop hitting on them, you two." But he couldn't help stare a bit at the two of them, laughing gently.

"Watch this." Kiba said and walked up to where Hinata was sitting. He draped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at the two girls.

"Hey ladies." Kiba said smoothly. "How are you guys doing?"

Tenten and Hinata stared at Kiba was bored eyes and went straight back to what they were doing. Kiba was appalled. How could his boyish good looks and charm not be appealing to the opposite sex?

Lee ran to their sides too and raised a thumbs up. "HEY LADIES! LET'S SPAR."

Now _that _was a definite turn-off.

Tenten waved him away. "Lee, if you're gonna try and pick up girls, at least appeal to them."

Lee looked hurt and in disbelief. "But I DO appeal to ladies!"

The two boys argued with the girls while Shino shook his head and sighed. He walked up to the barstool, while they continued to bicker. Then with one final waver of his hands…

Shino whipped off his sunglasses and instantly, everyone in the room stood still. Tenten and Hinata sighed dreamily as the angels sang.

Shino swiftly put his shades back on and the harmonic music stopped.

"Psh." Shino shook his head at Lee and Kiba whose mouths were hanging. "Amateurs."

_5 minutes…_

Suddenly, a voice sounded across the room and out stepped…

GAI.

…

…

…WITH HIS UNIFORM ON…AND THE SIGHT OF IT WAS HORRIFIC.

Everyone gaped at Gai, who strutted in his low cut French maid apparel. His face was dabbed with layers of make-up, making him look extremely EXTREMELY gay.

"…WHOA." Neji, Tenten and Lee gasped. Their sensei was scary before but now, he was BEYOND scary. Like life-killing scary.

"AHH! MY EYES!" Chouji cried and flopped on the floor.

The jounin stared in amusement but in humiliation.

"Wow…I swear it looked so much better on me." Kakashi said. He rubbed his chin and angled his face to look at Gai flaunt some more.

But the others were already blinded.

"OHMIGOSH! THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Ino and Temari screamed. Even Gaara quivered. Shikamaru huddled in the corner and Sasuke crouched into a fetal position and rocked back and forth.

Gai wasn't put down by this. He walked to a customer and began boasting. He flirted and fluttered his eyelashes. The disturbing fact was that the customer was a man.

"SIR?" The kind dorky, eyeglass wearing customer croaked to Gai. "A-are YOU ALR-right?"

Gai sat on the table and leaned close to the customer. "I like you."

Oh way to be blunt.

The guy with the glasses fell over promptly and fainted.

The others watched with wide eyes and even the bartenders stared.

"THIS IS TORTURE!" Sakura belted and continuously shook Kakashi until he saw stars. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! MAKE HIM STOP!" She shouted.

"Oh, I won't be able to eat after this." Gaara sighed.

Asuma, Kurenai and Anko slunk into their chairs, amazed that Gai could stoop this low.

"Gai, I think your dare is completed now." Kakashi said, walking slowly towards Gai. "Please spare us and change back to your normal outfit."

Gai puckered his lips and skipped onto the stage, ignoring Kakashi.

He took the microphone and to everyone's horror, began singing in a completely obnoxious tone.

In fact, it sounded more like screaming than singing.

Everyone plugged their ears. Aliens on the moon could probably hear this.

Even the poor souls that live in cyberspace that are reading this very story right now are probably wondering what the hell is going on.

But Gai only danced around and jumped up and down like a lunatic.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Anko sighed and ran on stage. She grabbed Gai and kissed him smack on the lips, with all the spotlights blaring at them and the whole room full of people whistling.

Kurenai and Asuma had to use all their strength to hold back Kakashi who was boiling with anger. After a whole night of on and off, on and off relationships with both Kurenai and Anko, this was getting seriously annoying.

"That was beyond awkward." Sasuke commented.

Suddenly, Gai whipped off his costume revealing 80's disco leather pants and began dancing like Elvis. Anko joined in and soon all the people in the bar began partying like crazy.

But the genin and jounin dived out the crowd…or at least tried.

Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Gaara and Hinata were the only ones that made it out the stampede of people swarming to the stage. But the others were out of sight.

"WE MUST SEND BACK-UP!" Tenten shouted and pointed at the crowd.

"…"

"Sorry, I just always wanted to say that." Tenten said.

"THERE'S NARUTO!" Neji shouted over the buzzing of noises. He lunged into the crowd while the others watched with great support as he pulled out Naruto.

Soon, one by one, everyone was rescued from the bizarre stampede until…

"WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto bellowed. She was the only one missing.

"I'm sorry, son." Kakashi muttered. "Sakura is…in the…_middle of the crowd._"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm sure she'll be alright for now, Naruto." Ino reassured him. "Once the crowd dies down, we'll look for her. for now, let's get on with your dare." She patted him on the shoulder.

But Naruto looked determined. "No…I must find Sakura-chan."

_Trumpets blow._

**Ok, crappy ending. But the plot thickens. If there is anyone I missed for a dare, please tell me. I have to do Naruto's dare now. he's the only one left. **

**Give me any filler ideas before I start on his turn/chapter. I'm every confident it'll be shitty. **

**I can't believe this story is almost over. But I hope everyone will continue to support me and read my latest long term fic, My Sweet Little Game.**

**Until next time! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	24. Surprise, Surprise, Sasuke's exlover

**This is probably the third to last chapter of my story. Naruto's dare might be extended to 2 chapters if I can't fit it all in. but you realize I AM just making this off the bat, right?**

**Enjoy Naruto's dare and I've been told MANY times that Naruto's dare has to be AWESOME. Don't kill me if it sucks. I'm also sorry if I took a while.**

**Question is…will this series end tragically or nicely?**

Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter 24

The crowd at the bar was hazardous…and one of our heroes was trapped inside of it.

Basic summary: Sakura was stranded in the middle of the crowd. Who knows what kind of evil hobo is lurking in that crowd. Naruto is determined to rescue her out of the crowd…

"Naruto! Its way too crowded to search for her now!" Kiba warned. "I had a hard time down there myself." His gaze turned to face the horizon.

"But what about Sakura-chan? She might get stampeded down there." Naruto urged. He glanced at the stage where Anko and Gai were still partying, totally forgetting that they were still doing dares.

"We'll just go ahead and do your dare, Naruto." Shino said.

"But…" Naruto continued by stopped.

"We can wait until the crowd dies down. We'll be sure to see Sakura in there by then." Kakashi said. He stole a quick glimpse at Anko who was dancing onstage. That really pissed him off. Anko can be SO inattentive sometimes.

"Well, ok…" Naruto answered reluctantly.

"Come ON, Naruto! What's the worst that could happen?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Uh oh…never _EVER _say those words. It's bad karma.

"Well…nothing. Forget it." Naruto replied. "The crowd will die down soon. We'll spot her."

"And it's finally YOUR turn! Make good use of it!" Kankurou grinned evilly.

"Ok, here it goes Naruto…truth or dare?" Kakashi inquired.

"Er…" Naruto stuttered, not paying attention and glancing around for Sakura. "Dare, I guess."

- - - -

Naruto awaited the others as they thought and chewed their fingernails. In the corner of his eye, he saw that the crowds of people were dying down. Sakura should be visible with her bubblegum hair soon enough.

"Man, this club is packed tonight." Kakashi commented. "Usually means bad business."

"Bad business?" Naruto's mind raced.

"Yep. Around this time that the club is jam packed, it means that skeevy guys are just WAITING to spring a trap on girls." Kakashi said.

"Doesn't that put Sakura-chan in danger?" Naruto asked, anxious.

"No no…" Kakashi laughed. "I'm sure _nothing _will happen to her."

Uh oh…never _EVER _say those words. It's bad karma.

"Eh…ok, I guess." Naruto said, suspiciously and everyone resumed talking again as a new subject was brought on.

"So should we continue Naruto's turn without Sakura?" Ino asked. "This game is becoming really long. Especially since the freakin author is taking such a freakin long TIME." She glared menacingly at Erigstimloveles.

Careful, Ino. I'm the author. I can _do _things to this story.

"Why that wouldn't be fair to Sakura." Kakashi said. "Because I was planning a brilliant dare for Naruto involving him and Sakura…" He tilted his head down a bit and some rumbling occurred in the background.

"…Yes…" He continued in a deep voice. "_Many _things, I was thinking."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto shuddered.

_**A few moments later…**_

Sakura raced through the floor to where everyone was sitting there waiting for her to get out of the crowd. She panted and huffed as she approached all of them.

"Sakura, you're finally here, geez." Ino sighed.

"We were beginning to worry." Tenten added.

"Sakura-san!" Naruto gasped happily. "We paused the game to await your return because Kakashi-sensei wanted to be an _extra special _dare involving us two!" Naruto said. He tilted his head down a bit and some rumbling occurred in the background.

"…Yes…" He continued in a deep voice. "_Many _things, Kakashi-sensei was thinking."

For reference, Kakashi and Naruto had been trading secrets for the past couple of minutes…

Sakura was pale, however and a cold sweat spread over her face.

"Ora…Sakura…" Kurenai examined. "Are you sick? You look sorta ill."

Sakura panted and titled her head down. "No…it's…"

"You alright?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru raised and eyebrow as well. "You _do _look kinda pale."

"It's Orochimaru!" Sakura belted suddenly. "Orochimaru is here!! There's no mistake! I just saw him!"

…

…

"Ah crap." Sasuke muttered. "I dumped him last week, what does he want now?" he asked.

All eyes stared at Sasuke for a brief moment and then turned back to Sakura for her explanation.

"How could this be?" Asuma rubbed his beard.

"Yea, how could this be?" Naruto rubbed his beard too.

"I know I saw him! He even smirked at me!" Sakura shouted. "That bastard must be up to no good! What do we do, Kakashi-sensei? It's not safe here to resume our game!"

Kakashi nodded. "This leaves us no choice. We've got to go back."

"The games have ended!" Kurenai declared. "Sorry, Naruto, but this is for our safety."

Naruto stared meekly. He was awaiting his turn of the game that took all night to play, and now, everyone was leaving? He sighed deeply and followed the hustled crowd to the doorway to get out of here.

"I guess that's it." Naruto said to himself.

_Outside…_

"The moon is rising." Kiba said, as everyone hung close together as the chilly night blew a strong wind. "I feel my primitive instincts coming on me." He said, looking at the full moon with manly pride.

"Psh…" Shino snapped his head around. "If you have primitive instincts, Hinata must be the Wolf Queen or something…"

"Wolf Queen?" Temari turned her head, unimpressed.

"Wow, tough crowd." Shino muttered.

"Hurry, if we make it around the bend quickly we can get back to the Hyuuga manor!" Sakura declared, rushing everyone. Kakashi and the other jounin were close behind.

"That Orochimaru…" Anko hissed. "Always stirring up trouble."

"Yea…" Sasuke agreed. "…And right after I gave him the best 2 months of his life…" He muttered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…" Shikamaru stared. "But this was _before _you ran off with the Sound 5 to chase after Orochimaru, right, Sasuke?"

"Yea, so?" Sasuke muttered.

"You're gonna run off with the Sound 5??" Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Duh, moron." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Keep up with the anime already!"

Everyone continued to run until a distant rustle of leaves could be heard. They ran to an abrupt stop and the jounin drew their kunai sharply. The genin crowded in the center of the pack as the jounin circled around them.

Tenten brushed her arm against Neji's back and she was overcome by a warm sensation.

"Well, well…" The dark voice said. A shadow was approaching and the face features could almost be made out perfectly…Until it turned out to be a camera man.

Everyone stared with blank stares.

"Er, sorry…" The camera man said. "Wrong fic." He backed out into the bushes again with his camera.

Then suddenly, Orochimaru appeared out of the blue with his white robe and the ghostly features on his face like ice. Everyone gasped, including the camera man.

"Well, well…" Orochimaru smirked evilly. Sasuke glared as everyone drew into defense form, ready to take on whatever he would throw at them.

"Long time no see, everyone." Orochimaru said blatantly. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke pursed his lips to avoid bursting into tears. Obviously not over Orochimaru yet, we see?

"Orochimaru! What brings you here?" Anko barked. "Obviously nothing good!"

Gai scoffed in his corner. "I don't see why he's so bad…" He said quietly to Lee. "I had tea with the fellow once and _I _was the one who set him up with Sasuke-kun." Lee's eyes turned huge.

"Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru smiled. "I want to talk to him."

Everyone stared. "You want Sasuke?" they all asked, with angry glares.

"_Works for us." _Everyone said with unison as they shrugged and Sasuke fell face-first onto the dusty ground.

"I mean, if it's just Sasuke that Orochimaru wants, might as well give him to him, right?" Kakashi scratched his head. "If it means we don't get killed."

"W-w-w-w-w-wait a minute!" Sasuke shouted. "Don't be so heartless, everyone!" He pleaded.

"Why not?" Kankurou shrugged. "You're gonna have to leave eventually to run off with the Sound 5 later in the anime right? Might as well do it now."

"You're gonna run off with the Sound 5??" Naruto bellowed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll do this for the greater good." He walked towards Orochimaru.

"Atta boy!" Everyone cheered. "For the greater good!"

Sasuke scoffed and walked off with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned his head and waved happily. "Ta ta, everyone! I'll be back around episode 110-ish. See ya soon!"

Everyone waved back, with a smile.

Sasuke whimpered as Orochimaru dragged him back into the village.

"Hmm…" Kakashi smirked. "Naruto…"

Naruto turned his head with a blank stare.

"I take that back." Kakashi said. "The game is back on! And I've got one more _dare _for you."

**End of chapter.**

**WAVE YOUR HANDS, MAKE SOME NOISE! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! AT LONG LAST, AT LONG LAST! You might question why I decided to update at this point. But since my friend…EBILANGEL12 started reading this fic, she showed a bunch of other peeps and soon pressured and gave me enough inspiration to begin writing again. THANKS.**

**Now, I'll say this once. There are still _2 _more chapters of the story left. One, Naruto's dare will be finished. The plot twist was completely different of what I wanted it to be since my friend gave me some ideas. But the last chapter is the epilogue, where everyone goes home dwelling on that night's game. This involves heavily on more of the pairings and etc.**

**Thanks for your LONG patience and support. **

**R&R. I love you guys! **


	25. The Final One part 1

**Iiiii'mmm getting frustrated, people! Very frustrated! I intend to get somewhat about 1000 reviews for this fic! So far, I only need about 50 more reviews to reach my goal! AND HUA! I'VE GOT IT.**

**YOU BE THE LAST PERSON TO SUBMIT THE SPECIAL "1000****TH**** REVIEW"! I'LL BE AWAITING.**

**I really hope that Naruto's dare was as least ALRIGHT. Since I've had like a 3 month writer block's period. One of my friend's uncles is a writer for Random House, as a writer's assistant. But you can NEVER NEVER miss a deadline even when you have writer's block. Unlike me…when I FEEL like writing, I'll write.**

_Naruto Truth or Dare Chapter something to the second last Chapter…_

…

…

Sasuke whimpered as Orochimaru dragged him back into the village.

"Hmm…" Kakashi smirked. "Naruto…"

Naruto turned his head with a blank stare.

"I take that back." Kakashi said. "The game is back on! And I've got one more dare for you."

…

…

"Well?" Naruto asked. "Are you gonna tell me or not, or was that a flashback?"

Kakashi shook her head to clear away some thoughts. The camera zoomed in. "Well, the dare is simple, but quite dangerous. I caution you on this one, Naruto."

Naruto leaned in, eager to hear what Kakashi was about to murmur.

"I dare you to…"

_**Somewhere in the village…**_

Orochimaru had taken Sasuke's hand (not severed or anything…) and dragged him in front of an alley.

"What do _you _want?" Sasuke pouted. "Came back after to correct your mistake?"

Orochimaru looked away. "S-Sasuke-kun…I'm…so sorry."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms.

Orochimaru looked pleadingly at Sasuke with dark puppy eyes and an angelic facial expression He pressed onto him harder. "Look, I…I know what I did was wrong, so I'm sorry!"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's too late now. You should've thought about it before you MADE THAT MISTAKE! THAT'S WHY I DUMPED YOU."

Orochimaru almost broke into tears. "S-S-Sasuke-kun! Take me back!"

Sasuke held a hand over his heart, dramatically. "I thought you were the right one for me…but I guess NOT."

Orochimaru teared up and wiped his eyes and tugged at Sasuke's sleeve. "Please…I'll do my best to change. I CAN CHANGE."

"C'mon, more drama guys." The camera man zoomed in his camera at the ex couple with a whole crew behind him, holding speakers and equipment. "I wanna see some real TEARS, BABY. REAL TEARS!" He screamed into a megaphone.

Sasuke and Orochimaru stared menacingly at the camera men, who promptly dismissed themselves in fright to film another fic.

"Orochimaru…it's over." Sasuke said one last time. "I've had all that I could stand…so that's it."

Orochimaru sobbed. "I-I-I wanted…some…change so I…" He sobbed some more, tears coming like a leaky faucet. "I wanted…some…like, real love in my life…but…I was…thinking of you…the whole time, I promise!"

Sasuke scowled and held up a hand. "Talk to the hand! I don't ever wanna talk about this again!" He glared. "And I never want to see you again either!"

"Well we are…" Orochimaru pointed out shyly. "Um…around episode 130 we do see each other…and…"

"UH. TALK TO THE HAND. TALK TO THE HAND." Sasuke said dramatically with closed eyes as Orochimaru furthered his relentless crying. "I will not tolerate you anymore, Orochimaru! Except what I have to say and move on."

…

…

_Somewhere else…_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said. "Is this dare really gonna work?" Kakashi had explained the dare to him for the past 3 minutes.

"Of course! You're helping Sasuke and Orochimaru and everyone who's anyone!..." then with a dark smirk he added, "…Plus, it will be entertaining."

"I hope you die. You know that?" Naruto muttered.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt from the sky struck Kakashi and he DIED.

…

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NOOOOOOOO! WHY'D YOU DIE?" Naruto dropped onto his knees and held a fist up to the sky.

Ok, fine. Just kidding. You may kindly ignore what the stupid author said above.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "I'm going."

Then with that, he hopped off.

But he suddenly popped his head back and shouted at Kakashi… "You better not film this!"

Kakashi nodded with a smile. "Of course, of course."

"I CAN SEE YOU HOLDING A CAMERA, SENSEI!" Naruto hollered.

"What? Nooo….this??" Kakashi questioned the little camcorder in his hand. "I just HAPPENED to be holding this very object when you told me not to." Then, he lifted the camcorder and flipped it open.

"Hey, Naruto. Make sure to stand on your good side while I film this—I mean!..._Pretend _to film it." And Kakashi winked.

Pshaw…what a horrible liar.

…

…

"What can I do?" Orochimaru asked. "…To gain your trust again?"

"There's nothing you CAN do." Sasuke said softly. "Cheating on me with Kabuto is the worst sort of thing you can do! And how old is he? Like 120 years old?"

"What? He has NICE silver hair!" Orochimaru protested then cleared his voice. "I just want you to take me back. Kabuto means NOTHING to me!" (Kabuto: Hey!)

"I'm sorry. I already said no." Sasuke replied.

"But I--!" Orochimaru began.

"SON OF A NUGGET! LOOK, I ALREADY SAID NO! YOU BROKE ME HEART AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK? FAT CHANCE!" Sasuke went on. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I BITE OFF YOUR NOSE!"

_Btw, "Son of a nugget" and "Bite off your nose" are inside jokes my friend "Jenny" and I use at school. We are the strangest but most awesome weirdoes you'll ever meet._

Orochimaru stepped back a bit, struck by the harshness of Sasuke's words.

"Sasuke…I don't understand…Your harsh words are so…poisonous." Then, with a fading paranoid aura, Orochimaru stared at his pale hands. "Look…look, Sasuke! I'M PALE. Struck by the harshness of your words, I've turned PALE!"

"NOW THANKS TO YOU, I'LL BE FORCED TO JOIN THE DARKNESS!" Orochimaru shouted. "I'LL BUILD A LAIR IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, LOSE ME ARMS AND TRANSFER INTO AN UGLY DUDE, RAISE AN ORPHANAGE OF MUTANT CHILDREN WITH KABUTO, EXPERIENT WITH HUMAN BODIES AND EVEN…"

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN…

"…eat PUPPIES." He finished with an exaggerated tone. (I saw this in an omake theater. Orochimaru eating puppies and talking to Itachi)

He gasped.

"You would _not." _Sasuke said. "No way."

Orochimaru nodded really fast. "_Way!"_

Sasuke gasped even louder. "That's it! I'm leaving now! I can't stand you!"

He began to stomp off.

Somewhere else with Kakashi… 

"Hey, shouldn't we go help Naruto?" Tenten asked. Somehow after Naruto left, Kakashi improvised and began to tell the others what to do with the dare. It was going to be… the most awesome dare to ever graze the Leaf Village!

"This is stupid! Why should be dragged into his dare anyways?" Ino complained and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread across Kakashi's face and he laughed very slowly. "Oh _Inooo…_" He said in a freakish tone. The others backed away a bit.

"I have your dare…RECORDED!" Kakashi said. "On my recorder!" He tapped his handy dandy trusty NOTEBOOK—I mean CAMCORDER! (EGL: That was a citation from Blue's Clues)

Ino gasped. "I don't believe it. No WAY! You recorded my dare??"

Kakashi tapped his camcorder once more. "_Way!"_

Shikamaru looked annoyed. "What? Wait, _I _was kissing Ino! You can't show everyone that!"

"Yeesh. That would be embarrassing." Kiba said.

"Thank you!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I mean for Ino…" Kiba added, with a finger in the air.

"Anyways, this would be an amazing dare if we all participated." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked skeptical.

"What a waste of time." Gaara said. "This stupid game has dragged on long enough. I'm leaving." With that, he began to walk off before the familiar ring of Temari's voice sang.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread across Temari's face and she laughed very slowly. "Oh _Gaaraaa…_" She said in a freakish tone. The others backed away a bit.

Gaara's eyes twitched.

"I have YOUR dare recorded too." Temari said and thrusted out a camcorder from her pocket. "Remember?" She smiled and the others suddenly turned on THEIR evil grins as well.

Gaara glared but twitched. "Damn…" He whispered.

"Are you gonna participate?" Everyone asked in a sing-song voice.

"NO!" He cried. "I'm not giving in!" And stomped off.

Temari flipped open her camcorder. "Ok, I'm turning it ON for EVERYONE to see!" She shouted loudly on purpose. Suddenly, Gaara whizzed back to where they were standing and flipped it off.

"I'm in." He said.

Everyone smiled.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kakashi said. "But before that, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, go get Naruto prepared and fill him in on it." He rubbed his hands as the three took off.

"This is genius." Kakashi went on and stroked his chin. "History will be altered FOREVER."

Everyone stared.

Where Naruto is… 

Naruto was beginning to get pissed off as he stomped away. Stupid dare. It was beginning to seem like all the dares were getting really weird. And this one takes the cake. He shook his head. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to do this." He muttered to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned his head at the voice. It was Sakura and behind her was Lee and Kiba. They all seemed pretty excited. "Sakura-chan!" He hollered, kind of surprised.

"Naruto…" Sakura said and came to a halt. "Your dare…we came to prepare."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lee, Kiba and Sakura smiled an evil grin. "Let's get started."

Where Orochimaru is… 

As Sasuke stomped off, Orochimaru's blood boiled. He had apologized and everything didn't he? And that stupid little avenger was still angry.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru shouted.

Sasuke turned around. "What???"

Orochimaru had a glint in his eye. He appeared tougher and a bit more feisty. His eyes burned holes in Sasuke's head.

"If you won't forgive me…" Orochimaru said. "I'll have to take you by FORCE!" And with that, the snake king's head elongated to wrap around Sasuke's body.

"Hey!" Sasuke squirmed. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" He shouted. He tried to struggle, but the guy's grip was strong and he didn't let go at all.

"Now, come with me!" Orochimaru said. But before he could drag Sasuke anywhere, a figure of 2 people appeared in the distance.

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru stared. Suddenly, the fog (?) cleared and there stood in clear letters, Ino and Shikamaru. They both smirked at Orochimaru and waved tenderly as if devising some plan.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked, releasing his grip by just a bit on Sasuke.

"We came to get Sasuke back!" Ino shouted and thrusted a finger at Orochimaru. "Give him back!"

"Yes!… Before we pummel you to ugly death, that we will…" Shikamaru said with an unenthusiastic smile as if he was reading from a script or something. He pointed a finger too and smirked half heartedly.

Orochimaru glared. "Oh? Is that right? You weaklings. You can't rescue Sasuke-kun. MY Sasuke-kun. He is stronger and braver than you two combined." Orochimaru sneered.

"RESCUE ME!" Sasuke shouted, nose dripping and eyes running with tears. "MOMMY!"

"Oh yea?? Well, we'll give you a piece of our mind then!" Ino said and then suddenly Orochimaru became paralyzed.

Shikamaru, successful with Shadow Possession, made Orochimaru let go of Sasuke. Ino, with a smile pieced her hands into a hand sign and shouted. "NINPOU: SHINTESHINO JUTSU!" (Mind transfer). She dropped into Shikamaru's arms who caught her carefully.

Orochimaru, now with Ino in his body stepped back. She/He shouted at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Take Sasuke and my body and get out of here. I'll catch up later."

Shikamaru smiled at Ino and nodded, then taking Sasuke by the arm carrying Ino at the same time, ran off to the location where everyone decided on.

Ino sighed, still in Orochimaru's body.

She shouted. "Release!" Then left the body in an instant which was immediately drawed back into her own body, faraway as Shikamaru ran.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and shook his head. "Wow…that was weird. What was that?" He asked, holding his head.

Then, looking around, he snapped back into senses.

"OH NO! THEY TOOK SASUKE-KUN!" He hollered and looked in all directions then sniffed the air.

"I can smell…" he paused. "SASUKE-KUN'S PERFUME! HE WENT THAT WAY! I'M FOLLOWING HIM!" Orochimaru pointed in a direction and followed.

"I'M COMING, SASUKE-KUN!"

**5 minutes later…**

After running and running and running for near 5 minutes, Orochimaru stopped at a warehouse. He had followed Sasuke's scent to this location. He was panting and out of breath, but felt good. Orochimaru smirked, ready to take his sweetheart back from those meddling shinobi. He opened the door a crack.

"Give up now, you meddling kids!" Orochimaru shouted in the dark warehouse. "I'm so much more powerful! You should surrender my Sasuke-kun now before anyone gets hurt."

No reply.

Orochimaru frowned. "Fine! I'm coming in!"

He busted in and glared.

Then suddenly, he gasped. This was shock. He hadn't expected this at all.

"Oh my god…" Orochimaru said.

**End chapter.**

**HAHAHAHAH! I FINALLY FINISHED. Well actually, the dare isn't done yet, so there are probably 3 more chapters to the whole story left. **

**However, I'm SO relieved I'm done with this chapter. It probably took the longest of any chapter in the story. Hope you guys will stick around and read the last few of them. **

**Thanks. **


	26. AUTHOR'S BEHIND THE SCENE SPECIAL

**WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME ALL!**

**- - - - - -**

This is a story special. The author is merely doing this since she has nothing better to do than pass time. Actually, that's not really true but since she is procrastinating, this will give her something to focus on. The author's special has NOTHING to do with the actual storyline so please don't come running to me wondering what the hell this is.

Ok, peoples. Hi. I'm Rin Owayo. Welcome to my AUTHOR'S SPECIAL of Naruto Truth or Dare. Again I remind those impatient ones that this is a special which I merely talk about the story and inspirations along with a brief plot of my next stories in pending. So if you think it's pointless and a waste of time, just please leave. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedications:**

**Angie Li- **_One of my all time best buddies. We grew up together since we were in preschool and she is JUST as obsessed as me when watching/reading anime. We both enjoy much of the same things and we get along fairly well. Angie is one of my most DEDICATED readers and she spread my story all around her school and got a lot of others to read it too. I owe her a lot for pulling me out of some of my blocks. YOU GO, SISTER. Love you to death. 3_

**Jenny Johnson- **_Ok, I've mentioned her in ch 24, she and I are tight in school now. We both are the STRANGEST (I swear to god when I say that) people you will EVER EVER meet. We have RIDICULOUS inside jokes and we're both involved in a lot of troubled things. (nothing actually bad, I mean). Anyways, even though she doesn't read Naruto, she still reads my fic for the hell of it and loves it anyways. I LOVE her for that. _

**Chi- **_No duh, I've mentioned her in everything. My beloved sister. She's given me SO much support for my fic and I love her so much. We're best buds too (when she lets me be) and I enjoyed sharing it with her_

Readers- _Ok, I bet those lazy ones scrolled down from the dedications until they hit this part. I love my readers of course. This fic would get NO where without them! You guys reviewed and read them all! –which gives me the encouragement to go on writing this for everyone. Thanks to the dedicated reviewers as well. I loved reading your comments and I'm glad you enjoyed my story as well. _ BA DA DA DA DA! 

ANYWAYS! On with the show!

I'll tell you about BEHIND THE SCENES stuff on the dares/truths of everyone so far. It's actually quite interesting so if you want to know how I created the dare/truth of your favorite Naruto character, READ ON, MY FRIENDS. READ ON.

Lee (revealing his deep desires for Tenten truth)- Basically, his was the first truth. It was probably one of the worst since it WAS the 1st chapter of the story. I think I had some trouble on it since it was PAST midnight and I wanted to clear my brain (I think I had school the next day) and since I thought this was just gonna be a "weird little side story" I didn't put much work into it. What do you know that this fic turned out to be my most popular and one of the most widely circulated on my watch. 

**Shikamaru and Ino (making out)- **Now THIS was a bad chapter. I was rushing it along so I thought I should just get these two out of the way and make them do something pretty normal in these kind of games. Making out. It also furthered the pairing of ShikaxIno which I am a proud supporter of now. I think some of you know, in the beginning I hated Ino and didn't really care about Shikamaru. Now, I LOVE Ino and have SOME love for Shika.

**Sasuke (putting on a bikini, and putting it on WRONG)- **Ok, HERE we go. I wanted to this chapter for AWHILE. He and his bikini, lol. I think I had it on my mind for some time now. (me and my "dirty fantasies" or so my friends know) and then I thought "WOW! How humiliating would it be if he put it on WRONG?" And thus, his dare was born!

**Hinata (suddenly becoming confident and revealing what she thinks of everyone)- **I love when shy characters suddenly become super villain. So Hinata was a PERFECT vision of that. Her, suddenly telling everyone their flaws was very nice for me to do cause I always have something to say about all the ninja. And I get the chapter ended kinda weird cause she suddenly decided she liked Kiba, but that was my only (and poor) vision of the situation at the time.

**Shino (HOT Shino behind those sunglasses)** – Originally, I had this planned for Kakashi but since he wasn't in the story at the time and I really wanted to do something of this theme, Shino seemed like a good target. (All the Kakashi fangirls are hurling tomatoes at me now, aren't they?) My friend "Jenny" told me that Shino was actually hot when she looked him up. O.o. Really? He is? Well…things turned out ok after all.

**Neji (Stripping for Tenten)- **Now, this is something I'm TRULY ashamed of and never read again after I updated this chapter. I know…Neji is one of my FAVORITE people in the anime so I really wanted something hot for him and Tenten, which most of my dedicated readers should know by now that they're my favorite pairing… However, it was so embarrassing that I wrote it. Eek. Though I'll say I was looking forward to this chapter.

**Kiba (Hitting on Gaara)- **Now this is another classic. I just always picture these sort of things when I do these kinda story situations. And Gaara was the PERFECT target. I know some people thought "KYAAA!" when they read it cause it was honestly strange even for Gaara. I loved this chapter too, and it was one of my most difficult ones, I'm sure. Though the ending proved well and this was the chapter I brought the sand sibs into it.

**Sakura (first kiss)- **Oh god, WHAT WAS I THINKING? She's supposed to be one of my favorite characters yet her dare turned to be one of the worst chapters I've ever done. I think it was because my brain suddenly dried up and all my ideas went flowing out my ear. So this was the best I could think of. If you think about it, all my chapters so far incorporated something perverted/romantic/embarrassingly hot (?).

**Chouji (Giving up his last potato chip)- **Alright now, this chapter I can honestly remember having to do some real thinking. I'm pretty sure I just wanted to get it out of the way. But this is one I got from a reader. Though I changed their idea a bit, it still went into it somewhat. (I can't find the reader who reviewed it unfortunately, but I think that person said something about Chouji crying large anime tears and flooding the place, which then I thought "Hmm…what can I do to make Chouji upset?") So this chapter went into that. I thought it turned out pretty good though my first impression of the chapter was that it was average and not as good as Hinata's or Kiba's.

**Temari (bonding with Gaara)- **Ah ha. I think this was an average one too. I always wanted to distort Gaara and MAKE the two siblings get along so this was cool to do. When I reread it, I realized the two ate a LOT during their "date". What was up with THAT? I always make Gaara the strange one in my case and yea, boo-hoo. But deal.

**Kakashi (kissing the first person that comes along)- **I'm not proud of this chapter at all. I let some of you guys down, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to do. And I'm pretty sure that I got this idea from a TV show I was watching though I altered it a lot. And anyways, it was just a way to promote KakaxAnko or Kakax.Kuren for those who like these sensei pairings (which I don't care about).

**Gaara (dressing like a clown)- **This is my ABSOLUTE first one with NO pairings incorporated with the ACTUAL dare. (Wait no, Chouji's dare right?…) Anyways, his dare shouldn't have dragged on so long but I wanted to promote the pairings and give everyone some spotlight onto the story characters. But I honestly thought this would be HILARIOUS to put Gaara into a costume like that. He would really kill you wouldn't he?

**Asuma (Popular? Crush?)- **Geez, this is the worst chapter, I'd say. Asuma is like not important to me at ALL that I was just getting his dare out of the way and making something stupid but simple. GAH! I wish I could redo it.

**Tenten (losing your virginity)- **Ok, maybe they didn't actually DO it but this chapter gave a lot of people nosebleeds right? I like to get dirty with the NejixTen pairing cuz it's my FAVORITE, no duh. But yea…it was stupid and impulsive and Neji would never do it in real life. Of course he'd never really be that girly either. It was an immature chapter, I'll admit it. Sorry guys.

**Kankuro (Taking shots)- **This is the classic dare you get at a wild party. Drink till you drop. And in Kankuro's case, I just thought "Heck, I'll just get this out of the way." So that's what happened. It's stupid and I got some negative feedback, but I'm doing my best.

**Kurenai (singing)-** Again STUPID. I think my chapters are getting worse and worse now. This is bad, this is very bad. But anyways, I always wanted like singing or a show or something so I out Kurenai up to this. And if you think about it, there's not really any point to it. Sigh…what a lousy write I am.

**Shikamaru (going on a date with Sakura)- **I'm pretty semi-sure that I got this pairing from watching the 2nd Naruto movie. But anyways, this chapter promotes partially ShikaxSaku, Shikax.Ino, ShikaxTem as proved from the two girls fighting over the matter. I guess this was a pretty weird one too.

**Anko (being chained in the pool)- **Ok, this was an alright one to me. I liked the entire concept because I realized I was putting too much romance and pairings and stuff like that into all these chapters, so I wanted something more DARING and something that was not too into the pairings. It was fun to make all of the guys swoon and stuff in the sight of her bare body and it further strains the relationship of Kurenai, Kakashi and Anko. I also liked Hinata who kinda snapped at the guys in the middle too.

**Gai (crossdressing)- **Alright, cross dressing was something I thought would be awesome to do. And then it would be MUCH funnier if someone like Gai would do it. Thus comes the strange and weird world of bar hunting and cross dressers around! However, this chapter was mostly an afterthought of Anko's dare so it was pointless too. Mainly the purpose was to promote the pairings, so yea. I guess Gai deserves some romance too, so I put Anko on the spot. Teehee.

**Naruto (…?)- **AH HA! Betcha people thought I was stupid enough to actually write this! AH HA! WELL I'M _NOT! _(EGL: promptly runs into a wall…)

……

**Frequently asked Questions**

Ok, here is like the NUMBER 1 question I get:

**Q: **_Why do you hate Hinata?_

**A: **Alright, we all have our differences. Here's the FULL story: I started watching Naruto on Cartoon Network for the hell of it when I saw SAKURA cut off her hair in that moment of bravery and thus I thought "Wow, she's cool. How nice." (NOTE: That was the first Naruto episode I watched) And then at that moment I began liking Sakura. Now, ever since that one episode, I've been heavily obsessed about Naruto so I did some research on the characters. There was ONE thing online that said, "You know, if Sasuke likes Hinata, this would be a FULL love triangle." I, being innocent said, "HEY! Who is this Hinata person?" Now you must know, I like **SASUXSAKU **so the thought of him liking someone else sucks. (At the time, I didn't know it was a rumor so I thought it was for real and began loathing her). NEXT REASON: She messes up the pairings of **NEJIXTEN **and **NARUXSAKU. **I hate that, hate that, hate that. How, you ask? If Naruto began liking Hinata, it wouldn't be NARUXSAKU WOULD IT? Or same with Neji if he started to respect her! Hinata is a character that is too shy and even though it's like the same with Sakura whom both of the two are bad with their shinobi skills but improve, there is just this… MOLD. Like the first imprint of someone I don't like sets with me FOREVER.

There. Complete reason, I think.

**Q: **Why do your updates take FOREVER?

**A: **Yes, I bet YOU have NOTHING better to do than sit at a computer and type away at your stories. I am a person with a life! (a very minuscule life but that's beside the point) I have so much homework now that 8th grade has began that it's hard to have time to update these sorta things regularly. Plus, with my lack of motivation, inspiration or a TERRIBLE writer's block, I just put these things off until someone motivates/encourages me. Yes, it's a sad terrible world of an amateur writer.

**Most Memorable Reviewers:**

Alright, I like SOME of the reviews people gave me (not the short or negative ones unfortunately. I like the reviews of those who give me real resolve to CONTINUE the story. So of course, I'm gonna love the REVIEWER TOO!

**Neopuff**

**AsianAnimeGoddess **

**XXshadowxangelXx **

UnknownShinobi 

**Pyro the Phoenix**

**Full-metal-sousuke**

**Genjo Shyazo**

**Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun**

**Broken0dream**

**DiSPLay NamE HerE**

Sorry if you got cut off the list or got forgotten, know that I love each and one of you guys. I give you my humblest thanks and I enjoy all the support you give me. .

**Other Stuff:**

-Check out **CHI'S **fanfiction: PeriwinkleHorrizon22. She writes Zoey101 stuff but hasn't updated for awhile. Eh heh…

-Check out my other fanfictions. I have mostly stuff for NejixTen but I have the occasional OTHER pairing. -

-Keep reading and reviewing, beloved ones!

**BA DUM DUM DUM DA DUM! **

**That's all folks!**


	27. The Final One part 2

**A/N:** Hi…

Long time no see.

_Reader: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ERIGSTIMLOVELES? HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR YEARS AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? _

Yea. Let's get chapter 27 started!

DOOM.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_After running and running and running for near 5 minutes, Orochimaru stopped at a warehouse. He had followed Sasuke's scent to this location. He was panting and out of breath, but felt good. Orochimaru smirked, ready to take his sweetheart back from those meddling shinobi. He opened the door a crack__. _

"_Give up now, you meddling kids!" Orochimaru shouted in the dark warehouse. "I'm so much more powerful! You should surrender my Sasuke-kun now before anyone gets hurt."_

_No reply._

_Orochimaru frowned. "Fine! I'm coming in!" _

_He busted in and glared. _

_Then suddenly, he gasped. This was shock. He hadn't expected this at all. _

"_Oh my god…" Orochimaru said._

_

* * *

_

**Naruto Truth or Dare Ch 27.**

Orochimaru stared. This…this…_this…_

_This was totally…_

_CREEPY!_

At first, Orochimaru thought his eyes were deceiving him. But a better look revealed that the dark room was completely empty… except…

There was some sort of door, constructed with colorful cardboard and a plastic cut out sign that read, "SASUKE IS SORRY. PLEASE COME GET HIM, OROCHIMARU."

Orochimaru planted a hand on his hip and swiveled his head. "About time."

He began walking towards that cardboard door, but once he stepped through the entrance, a trap door beneath him gave way and he slipped, falling…

"HOT BUNS! WHAT IS THIS?" He yelped, but continued to fall into darkness.

He landed with a thump, on some wooden cart-like thing. He rubbed his head and looked around. The place around him looked like a cave or something, with tracks that looked like rails.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" Orochimaru crowed, looking around. Scary place… "Hmm… looks like my sex cave at home." He commented.

"Sex cave?" Another voice asked, curiously.

"Gaara, shush! We talked about this!" A voice that sounded like Temari said.

"OH GEEZ, SORRY." Gaara replied.

Orochimaru looked around and growled. "Ok, who's there?" He tried to get out of the cart, but suddenly, a candle-light shined in the distance. Some freaky carnival music began to play…

Orochimaru raised a surprised brow. Suddenly, the wagon/cart thing he was sitting in began to move, creaking forward on the rails. "What's going on?" He asked, stunned. The cart moved towards the light.

"Hello. Welcome to, The Wonderful Land of Wildest Dreams." A voice said gloomily, at the entrance of the candle-light cave. The figure wore a mask and a cloak, holding a brightly colored lamp in his hand. The red hair behind the mask suggested that it was Gaara.

A female and another male figure appeared behind him, making "welcoming" noises…

"Ooooooooooooooh-glaaaaaaa…" The female crooned.

"Wildesssssssssssssstttttt dreeeeeeaaaaaaams…" The male said.

"Oooooooooooooh-glaaaaa!"

"Willllllddeeeeessssst dreeeeeeams!"

"Oooooooooooooh-glaaaaa!"

"Willllllddeeeeessssst dreeeeeeams!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Gaara screamed, taking off his mask and throwing it at Temari and Kankurou.

"OK SORRY GEEZ." Gaara's siblings both shouted.

"Ahem." Orochimaru said.

"Oh oh…" Gaara said and put his mask back on. "Uh, please enter the cave. You will find Sasuke inside waiting!"

The cart began moving forward again, towards another cave room that was glowing with sparkly lights. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, curiously wondering what was inside.

"Erigstimloveles." Gaara said.

U-uh, yes? Gaara, we're in the middle of the story, make this quick…

"You still haven't explained you disappearing for months." Gaara said.

Hey, whoa now. You're totally breaking the 4th wall. Stop it, it's my story, man. I'm the author. I can _do _things to this story, ok? For example…

Gaara grew a tail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Gaara cried, examining his very colorful and fluffy tail.

Heh heh. Yea, Gaara. You want to question the author now?

Gaara glared. "Sand coffin…" He said and clutched his hands together.

YEUUUACK.

…

Just kidding, I'm ok. I'm the author remember? Totally fine! (Chi: You're definitely not ok.)

What was that, Chi?

Ok, moving on…

Anyways, Orochimaru entered the cave, seeing the odd stage next to him. It reminded him of Disney rides…

"Hi hi~ My name is Princess Sakura!" A pink-haired girl said happily, wielding a plastic wand and wearing a ridiculous cupcake dress. She appeared from her "castle", a crudely set up cardboard building, surrounded by more cardboard buildings, all painted bright colors.

It was like the set of a play.

"Yes, and we're—" More voices sounded.

"Her knights in shining armor!" Simultaneous voices cried, popping out from another castle building. It was Kiba and Shino. Except they didn't simultaneously say it. It was more like just Kiba.

How are you guys, by the way? Well?

(Voice: Get on with the story!)

Goddamn… No patience for the author…

"If you wish to see Sasuke, please enter through the 2nd door!" Kiba, the knight said and waved Orochimaru towards the 2nd door.

"Oh. Thanks." Orochimaru said and waved a hand.

The cart moved forward towards the second door…

"OH NO, WAIT." Kiba cried.

"What?" Orochimaru's head spun around.

"THE 1ST DOOR, 1ST DOOR, SORRY." Kiba cried. "THE 2ND DOOR IS MY CHEESE ROOM COLLECTION!"

"OK, ENOUGH." Princess Sakura shouted.

"E-er… 1st door?" Orochimaru asked, unsure.

"Yea…" Kiba said, sulking like a little boy and crossed his arms, pouting. "Meanie Sakura…"

The cart continued to move, this time towards the 1st door.

"Why is your cheese collection in here anyways?" Sakura whispered.

"Hey, whoa! Whoa now!" Kiba cried. "Last time I checked, this was America."

Blink blink.

"We're in Japan, stupid." Shino muttered.

"CRACK IS WHACK. ABSTINENCE IS KEY." Kiba shouted.

Let's move in. I mean—on. Heh heh. What's become of me and my writing skills? (Insert insult)

…

Naah, it's alright. (waves)

Orochimaru's cart entered the 1st door now, where no light at all could be seen. The cart kept moving and he relaxed a little. Maybe this room had nothing inside?

But suddenly, he felt someone grope him.

"OH MY JUMPING PINEAPPLES, THE HELL WAS THAT?" Orochimaru shrieked.

Heh heh, sorry, Orochi-kun. That was me, the author.

"You know, you've been prying a lot on the chapter today." He grunted.

Hey, I can't help it! I haven't been writing this in so long! I'm lonely…

"Uugh. Ok fine." He continued. "STOP TOUCHING ME."

Heh heh…

The door in front opened and out spilled lights, glitter and a beautiful background. The bunch of people were dancing on the stages around Orochimaru. They wiggled, strutted, mingled and hustled. (What is this, the 70's?)

"Hey Orochi, baby!" A figure dancing that strikingly resembled Gai said. "You're lookin' for Sasuke, aren't you?" He struck a pose.

Orochimaru cringed.

"Yea yea, bitchin'!" Ino piped in. "Maybe the force be with you! Far out! Trippin!"

Ok, enough 70's stuff.

"This is getting ridiculous! Where's Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, angry that he was being sent through so many twists and turns through the bizarre side-show of freaks.

But this time, the door he was sent through revealed the end to the rail tracks of his cart. It stopped at a shiny stage, with a single spotlight on it. Orochimaru looked around nervously. This was the end of his trip. So where was Sasuke, his darling?

"Sasuke-kun? Did you send me here? Did you miss our sex cave? Is that why you built this elaborate set?" Orochimaru bit his lip.

"Sex cave?" Another voice asked curiously.

…

"Hinata? You too?" Someone asked incredulously. (EGS: Wow. Look at me, using verbose language. Heh heh. Am I cool now?)

Gaara's voice could be heard, even in the farthest room away. "God, glad to see _someone _appreciates a good sex cave! _God!" _

Hinata shrugged.

But at center stage, no one appeared yet. Orochimaru looked around, getting pissed off, angry, frustrated, scared and caffeinated. He had a large coffee this morning. (?)

"OK, THAT'S IT. IF I DON'T SEE WHAT'S GOING ON NOW, I'M GONNA BLOW—"

"BLOW?" Gaara yelled.

"—Blow this place to bits…" Orochimaru finished.

"Oh. OH. Blow this place to bits! Oh, oh yea! That's what I thought—you were… Yea yea…" Gaara fumbled and nodded, as if that was what he was thinking. "Get my hopes up…" He grumbled, so that no one heard what he said.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Gaara replied. "_I love you…" _He whimpered super-quietly.

Orochimaru looked around. Suddenly, a curtain that was dimmed earlier could be seen. A silhouette of a figure in a seductive pose appeared behind the thin sheet and Orochimaru gasped.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" Orochimaru asked.

The curtain dropped…

And…

Orochimaru's eyes bugged out. "Oh. My. LAWORD."

**End Chapter.**

HELLZ YEA. HELLZ, YEA, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. OH SNAP OH SNAP OH SNAP. OWCH! (That was me, spraining my neck from excessive celebration.)

Anyways, I can't apologize enough for my delays. Heh heh, I can't really say much. But, after reading through the reviews of this story, I've grown nostalgic and thought to myself…

Since you worked so hard and you're almost done, just finish it for God's sake.

So yea. While sitting on a couch, the World Cup on TV, a bottle of Orange Crush soda beside me… I sat down and wrote out this entire chapter.

Also, I apologize. My humor has… gotten dry? Well, I'm just no longer seriously kiddish enough (or stupid enough) to crap my dumb jokes anymore. Ahem. I like more _mature _things now? Catch my drift?

(Voice: You're disgusting!)

**AND WE MOVE ON. I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE, OK? BYE. LOVE YOU GUYS. MISSED YOU. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
